Sorceress
by Lady Une1
Summary: Talpa's back, and the Ronins need the help of a Sorceress, to beat him. Please R & R. Thanks ^_^
1. Plane Crash

Authors Note~ Ok, here it goes __

Authors Note~ Ok, here it goes. *****clears throat* I did NOT make, draw, ect. The Ronin Warriors. But the characters that are mind are Akira, her parents, John and Becky Martin, and her little brother, Alex Martin. I think that's all right now. But anywho, I do not wish to make any money off of this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.

~+~ = memories

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Sorceress~

by: Lady Une

Chapter One~ Plane Crash! 

~+~

"Akira, hello earth to Akira." A young boy said as he waved his hand in front of his older sisters face. He was 10 years old, he had brown hair, and blue eyes. "The aliens are attacking." He said still trying to get his sister attention, but it still wasn't working. The young 17-year-old girl was last in her little own world as she stared out the window of the large airplane. She had blond hair and the tips of her hair was dyed mid-night blue. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with huge holes in the knees, her shirt was a tight black spaghetti strap, and she wearing a pair of knee high, high-heeled leather boots. "OH NO, the plane is going to crash. We're all going to die!" He yelled in her ear, as he shook her chair.

"Will, you stop. What the hell do you wont?!" Akira scolded as she snapped out of her world. 

"Well, good to see your back with us, Miss Martin. I thought once the plane landed, I was going to have to leave you on here and make mom come and get you." Alex said, leaning back in his chair as he giggled at her frustration.

"What do you wont, smart-ass." Akira scolded again, trying as hard as she could not to hit her little brother. *He's only ten, he's only ten.* She thought, as she tried to clam herself down.

Alex could see that her anger was rising, so he decided to see how far he could push her anger. "I only wish to know the time, milady. I'm so sorry to have disturbed you." 

"Smart ass…" Akira whispered to herself. She looked down at her wristwatch. "It's 2:30." 

"Thank you, milady." 

"Well, you shut the hell up?! And stop call me, 'milady'." Akira said, turning back to the window.

"Of course, milady." Alex giggled to himself.

Akira rolled her eyes and did her best, on trying to ignore him. *I swear, if he say a other word, I'm going to kill him.* She thought trying to remember all her thoughts she had, had before her little brother interrupted her.

~+~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miss are you sure you are ok? Miss?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ok." Akira answered, turning to face a young man. From what she could tell, he had blue eyes and short black hair. He was wearing a firefighter's suit and helmet. She was rapped in a blanket. "Umm sir…" Akira asked shyly as she grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "…what happened?"

He turned to her and stared at her in shock for a second. "Umm…your plane crashed. Are you sure you are ok?"

"My plane crashed?!" She said, ignoring his question. 

"Yes, and from what we can tell you're the only one who survived. Miss are you sure your ok?" He said, still looking at her like she had gone nuts. 

"Huh, yeah I'm fine. One more question, where are we? This doesn't look like LA?" Akira asked, as she let go of the young man's arm.

"Well, I hope this place doesn't look like LA. You're all the way across the ocean. You're in Tokyo, Japan." He answered, looking at her. And by the look of confusion in her eyes, he could tell what her next question was going to be. "The plane some how got off course, ran out of gas, and crashed here in Tokyo."

Just then they're conversation was cut short when a long sword appeared out of the middle of the young firefighters chest. Akira screamed and jumped back. Then she saw the bland of the sword slowly remove it self from the guys chest. And as the young man's body fell to the ground she could see who had killed him. It was a man in tanish brown colored armor. The helmet had a red face make. He had sword in one hand and a claw out the other hand. "Welcome home my dear." He said, with an evil smile.

"How who hell are you?!" Akira asked as she stared walking backwards. But she was stopped when she backed into yet another man in armor. Only his was in purplish red armor and had a eye patch over his left eye.

"Hello, my dear." He said, as she spun around to face him. 

"I do hope you had a nice flight." Yet another man in armor said, only his armor was green. And something about him reminded Akira of a snake. 

"Ok, like asked before, who the hell are you guys?!" Akira said as she rapped herself tighter in her blanket and back herself into a wall of a large building. 

"Why you don't remember us?" The man in the snake like armor asked, as he and the there two stared walking towards her.

"Well, if I remembered you, wouldn't I be trying to find out who you are? Now would I?" Akira said, trying to stall for as much time as she could. "Now boys if you don't mind, could you please tell me WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!!!!! Before I get really pissed!!" 

"Well, she does have some fight in her yet. It's going to be a little harder then we thought to revive your memory. But, not much." The man in purplish red armor said, as he smiled evilly at her.

****

*This can't be happening. If I remember that legend right, then these are three of the four, of Talpa's Warlords. But, where is the forth one. And if the Warlords are here, then that means the Ronins should be round here somewhere.* Akira thought to herself, as she tried to think of something else that could stall for time. "Now boys you are not answering my question. I've asked you nicely, what three times now. Ok, I'm going to ask you one more time, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU THREE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Akira yelled.

"Well, if you really won't to know who we are, your going to have to come with us. Now no fighting." The man in tanish brown colored armor said as he stepped forward and grabbed Akira's arm. 

"Sorry, boys but there is no why in hell, I'm going anywhere with you." Akira said, as she shook his hand off her arm and jumped over his hand. The three-armored man spun around on their heels to face Akira. "Oh, and I lied about not knowing who you are." She said, with a smart-ass smile.

"Oh, really? Then who are we?" The man in green armor asked, returning the smile, with an evil smile.

"Do you wont names or the basics?" Akira asked, as she got into a fighting stance. 

"Tell us how much you know." 

"As you wish, Cale." Akira answered. "Lets see, Cale you are the Warlord of Corruption. Dais, Warlords of Illusion. Sekhment, Warlord of Venom. And you work for Talpa, who is the ruler of the Dynasty. He is after the five ronin armors, so he can ruler the world. But, he has failed, twice and now he is back for the third time. Just to get his ass kicked again. How was that, good enough for ya?" She gave a smart-ass smile, as the three Warlords stood in shook for a second. "Well?"

"Very, good. Now dear if you will, master Talpa is waiting." Cale said, as he stepped forward. 

"No, sorry. I've already told you boys, I wasn't going anywhere with you. So, go to hell." Akira said calming as she took a step backwards.

"Sorry, honey but I do believe you have no choose." Dais said, taking a step towards her. 

"Well, it's been proven. The scum balls do have bad hearing." Came a young man in orange sub armor. He was closely followed by four other young men in different colored sub armor. "I do believe the lady said she won't going with you."

"So buzz off." The young man in red sub armor said, as he and the other four warriors stepped in front of Akira. 

"Hey, are you ok?" The man in green sub armor asked, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Akira asked, returning the smile.

"White Blaze, watch her." The young man in red sub armor order the large white tiger, as the tiger brushed up against Akira's leg.

"Sorry, Ronins we are not here to play. We just wont the girl." Sekhment hissed.

"So, my dear if you please." Cale said, again.

Akira rolled her eyes. "Boys, if I recall right, I said I wasn't going anywhere with you. So, GO TO HELL!!!!" Akira yelled, tightening her fists.

"That's what you think." Cale yelled, as he jumped over the Ronins and landed in front of Akira. 

"No, I'm sorry, but I've already told you, Cale. I'm not going anywhere with you. And know that you have pissed me off I really suggest you leave before I get even more pissed off, then I already am. And I decide to kick your ass." Akira said, as she did a back flip away from him.

*Ok, so I'm getting in over my head, but who gives a shit?!* Akira thought as she stepped back into her fighting position.

"You're going to regret saying that, little girl." Cale hissed in anger as her draw his sword.

"Am I?!" Akira said, with a small smart-ass smile. "Ok."

"What is she doing?! She is going to get her self hurt or killed." Rowen asked, in a bit shook that this girl was going to fight against Cale the Warlord of Corruption.

Just then Cale's anger snapped and he attacked. "Black Lightning Slash!" He yelled.

Akira saw the attack coming and right before it hit her she jumped out the way and next to the stunned Ronins. "Your boy's turn. If I keep this up I'll kill myself.' She smiled 

"Well my dear, giving up already?" Came Dais's voice for behind her. Akira spun around as fast a she could and did a flip over his head. "Your pretty good for some one that doesn't remember their power." Dais said as he turned around to face the young girl. 

"No Dais, I was trained in the art of martial arts since I was three, taking dance classes since I was two, and a little bit of gymnastics since I was two pays off." Akira corrected him as she stepped into a fighting stance.

"Is that so, well I look forward to seeing what else you can do. On and off the battle field." Dais laughed evilly as he throw his weapon at her again. 

Akira easily dodged it. "Well, sorry to roan your plans Dais, but you'll never get that chance." 

"That's what you think." Dais smiled evilly. Then his smile slowly faded and then he drew his weapon, yet again and fired his sure kill start for Akira. "Web of Deception!" He yelled.

Akira smiled evilly and dodged the attack yet again. "Sorry Dais, you're going to have to do better then that." Akira said, giving him a smart-ass smile.

"Damn is she good." Kento said, as the Ronins did there best to keep Cale and Sekhment occupied.

"No, joke." Sage agreed, as he dodged one of Cale's attacks.

"You guys I think we should end this!" Ryo yelled, drawing the other Ronins back to the battle.

"I think that is a very good idea, their Wildfire. This ends know!" Sekhment yelled, as he throw his swords at Ryo. Ryo managed to dodge all but one of Sekhments swords. The one sword sank deep into his left side. Ryo screamed in pain and fell to his knees. 

"RYO!!!" All four of the guys screamed in unison. 

"Hey Sekhment, over here." Akira yelled, drawing his attention to her. "Come and get. If you can." 

"With, presser." He yelled, back. Just then Ryo took all of the strength he had left and throw one of his swords up into Sekhment's sides. Sekhment screamed in pain. 

"Oh, a word of advice, their Sekhment don't ever take your eyes off you victims." Akira said, as she dodged yet another one Dais's attacks. 

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!!!!!!" Sekhment yelled, trying to hide his pain. But everyone could see that, that wasn't working.

"Umm, no thanks." Akira said, as she managed to get away from Dais and kicked Sekhment in the stomach, which sent him flying into a brick wall. Then she turned around to find Dais charging at her. "Do, you boys ever learn?" She asked rolling her eyes, as she dodged Dais's punch. Then she jumped over his head. And as he spun around to try and strike again, Akira kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards into the ground. "It's your turn Cale, or are you going to give up?" Akira asked, turning around to face Cale. 

"Please, the only time I'd give up to you, my dear, is when you kill me." Cale said, pointing his sword at Akira. He smiled evilly and called his attack. "Black Lightning Slash!!!" 

"Your choice." Akira shrugged. Then just before the blast hit her, she jumped out of the way. "Come on, Cale, you can do better then that." Akira said, as she got into a fighting stance. 

"With pleaser." He said, before he charged at her. 

Akira just stood their then right before the tip of his blade hit her, she did a front flip over his head. And as he turned around to face her, Akira kicked his sword out of his hands. She caught the sword in mid air, and then pointed the blade at Cale's throat. "Now are you ready to give up, because I swear to god, if you say another word I'll shove this sword through your throat." Akira said, angrily. "Now get the hell out of here. Oh, and tell Talpa to go the hell. Because the only way he's getting his hands on me, is if you kill me first. Got it?!" With that Cale and the other two warlords disappeared. The sword Akira was holding disappeared with the Warlords. "Bustards." Akira whispered. 

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kento asked, as he and the other four Ronins stood in shock, as Akira walked over to them. Cye held Ryo over his shoulder.

"Hey are you ok?" Akira asked, pointing to Ryo's side.

"I'll be find, thanks." Ryo answered, with a smile.

Akira returned the smile. "So, the Ronin Warriors. I thought the armors where just a legend." 

"You know the legend of the armors?" Cye asked, a little shocked that this girl know who they where. 

"Yeah, I know the legend. I know about the armors, the dynasty, the Warlords, and the hole story." Akira answered.

"Do you know what they wonted with you?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, they wonted these." Akira answered, as she pulled out a necklace that was hided under her shirt. Then she bent down and lifted up her pant leg, to reveal, what looked like knee high, high-heeled leather boots. Then she pulled out a small dagger. The dagger had a silver blade, a green handle, the handle had a face of a dragon on it, and the holder in was hold in was the body of the dragon. 

"Well, if I can remember right, Dais said something about you being a good fighter even though you did remember your power. What did he mean by that?" Rowen asked.

"Well, from what my grandfather use to tell me, I had a power. I was known as the Sorceress of Light and Dark. I didn't believe him, but about two month ago I started to remember the training that he gave me when I was a little girl. Then about a week after that my grandfather gave me these and two days after that he died. But the night before that he told me to go to my dad's ancient library and find a book about the Ronin Warriors." Akira answered. "Oh, the book. I got to find that book." She said as she took off running towards the plane. That pretty much lay in ruble. *I have got to find that book.* She thought.

"Hey where are you going?" Kento asked, as he and Rowen took off running after her.

"Here Ryo hold still a second." Sage said, as he focused his healing power into his hand, then he gently laid his hand on Ryo side and heeled the wound.

"Thanks Sage. Lets go catch up with the rest of the guys." Ryo said, as he, Sage, and Cye took off running towards the rest of the guys and Akira.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know we didn't catch your name." Rowen said as they stopped running and stood in front of the plane. The other three Ronins stopped running when they reached the others.

"Oh sorry, my names Akira Martin."

"I'm Rowen Hashiba and these are my friends, Ryo, Kento, Sage, and Cye."

"I nice to meet you guys. One question are all the guys in Japan as good looking as you five?" Akira smiled, as the five guys all blushed. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"It's ok. So, what are you looking for?" Sage asked.

"That book I was talking about." Akira answered. Just then White Blaze let out a roar, indicating that he had found something. The six ran over to where he was. "My book!" Akira said, bending down to pick out the book. "Thanks boy." She said, scratching the tiger behind the ear. She smiled when he licked her check. 

"It doesn't look that damaged." Cye said.

"Thank god, this book has a lot of my research in it." Akira said, brushing the ashes off the book. It was an old book. The pages where the old brownish tan color and they were tarring at the ends.

"Listen, why don't we get back to Mia's. She is probably getting really worried. Your welcome to came with us. If you like." Ryo offered, with a gentle smile.

Akira returned the smile and nodded. "Being sense I really don't have anywhere else to go. It would be nice. Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's done!!!!!!! Chapter One is finished. *Happy dance* Well, I really don't know what to say. All except the fact that I know I'm a **really** bad speller. So, if you could e-mail me and tell about spelling mistakes. That would be really nice of you. Thanks. ^_^ (e-mail~ ladyvenus@catlover.com)


	2. New Home and Friends

Authors Note~ Ok, here it goes __

Authors Note~ Ok, here it goes. *****clears throat* I did NOT make, draw, ect. The Ronin Warriors. But the characters that are mind are Akira, her parents, John and Becky Martin, and her little brother, Alex Martin. I think that's all right now. But anywho, I do not wish to make any money off of this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Sorceress~

by: Lady Une

Chapter Two~ New Home and Friend!

"Mia?!" Ryo asked gently. As he, the guys, and Akira made 

their way into the large mansion.

"In her guys." Came a voice from down the hall.

"She's in the computer room." Rowen said, as they made there way down the hall and into the large room. There was a bunch of old time armors and weapons. And in one corner there was a young woman, with brown hair, and she was typing something on the computer. 

"Wow." Akira whispered, as they walked in to the room. Her eyes wondering from armor to armor. 

Sage noticed her wondering eyes and he smiled. "You like armors?" He asked, catching her wondering eyes. 

She smiled back. "Well, my father is the type who studies old stuff like this and I kinda got in to the hole armor stuff. That's about the time my grandfather told me to get this book." She answered.

That the sound of a voice she didn't recognize, Mia turned around in her chair. When she noticed Akira, she smiled. "Who's your friend guys?" 

"Oh, Akira this is Mia. Mia this is Akira." Cye intrudes the young girl to Mia.

"Hi, nice to meet you?" Akira smiled, shyly.

Mia returned the smile. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Her plane crashed and the Warlords where after her. And she really didn't have anywhere to go." Rowen said, explaining why she was there.

"You where on that plane?!" Mia asked, in a bit of shook.

"Yeah, they say I was the only one who survived." Akira said, as a sad look fell over her face.

"What's wrong?" Sage asked, noticing the sad look on her face.

"Oh, I just released something. If I'm the only one who survived, then that means my little brother, died in the plane crash." Akira answered, looking at Sage then back to the floor.

"Hey, you going to be, ok?" Sage asked, after a long period of silence. 

"Ah, thanks." Akira smiled.

Sage returned the smile.

"Listen, its getting late. Why don't I show you to your room and we can all get some sleep. You guys can tell me what happen in the morning." Mia smiled, as she finished shutting down her computer. Then she got up from her chair and made her way towards the door. "Come on this way." She smiled again.

Akira returned the smile and followed Mia out the door.

"Night Akira." Cye said.

"Night guys." Akira answered.

"Here you can stay in this room. My room is two doors down, on the right side. The bathroom is right across the hall. Sage's and Rowen's room is right there." Mia said, pointing to the room right next to the bathroom. "Cye's and Kento's room is the last one on this side. And Ryo's room is the one next to mine. He usually shares his room with White Blaze." Mia finished. She smiled. "Night Akira." 

"Night Mia and thanks." Akira smiled.

Mia nodded and smiled back. "Sure."

Akira watched Mia disappear down the stairs. Then she sighed and turned and walked into the room. She closed the door behind her and looked around. There were two twin beds, a desk in the middle of the two beds. And on the desk was a lamp and a digital alarm clock. At the end of one of the beds was a large window. Next to the window was a dresser. Then there was a small mirror, hanging next to the dresser. She sighed, again and made her way over to the bed closest to the window. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. *I should try and call mom and dad sometime tomorrow.* She thought to herself. *But first, I need to get some sleep.* Just then she let out a huge yawn. "I guess I'm more tired that I thought." She said aloud. Then she lay down on her pillow and almost instantly she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akira awoke to the sound of birds. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It reed, 10:36 AM. "Man I over slept." She said, as she sat up on the bed. Then she heard a soft knock on the door. Then the door open. Mia popped her head in the door and smiled when she saw that Akira was up.

"Your up. How'd you sleep?" Mia asked, as she walked into the room and over to Akira.

"Fine, thanks." Akira answered, with a smile.

"How about some new close?" Mia asked, returning the smile. And as she did she got up for the bed and made her way toward the door. She looked back to see if Akira was following. And when she saw the Akira was making her way toward her, she gave a small smile and walked down the hall to her room. 

"Here I've got about five or six outfits that I don't wear and you look about my size." Mia side throwing a bunch of close towards Akira. "You can take a shower if you would like." Mia smiled. 

"Thanks, Mia." Akira smiled back as she made her way to the bathroom.

About five minutes laters~

Akira stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans. A tight sleeveless turtleneck, it was a grayish silver color. She was brushing her long hair with one the brushes Mia had given her. She walked into her room and sat down on her bed and slipped on her knees high boots. Then walked down stairs. She could hear the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen. "Oh hey, Mia. Where are the guys?" She asked, as she followed Mia into the dining room.

"Well, Sage is out meditating, in the woods. Cye and Kento are probably messing around in the lake. Ryo and Rowen are probably just know joining Cye and Kento." Mia answered. "You hungry?" 

"A little." Akira answered, shyly.

Mia smiled at her shyness. "Well, I don't know what you like. So come with me." Mia said, waving her hand, indicating for Akira to follow her. 

Akira got up from her chair and followed Mia into the kitchen. "Do you have any peaches?" She asked. "I really don't ever eat much until dinner. Well except for a few snakes here and there." Akira said, as she caught a peach that Mia had gently throw to her. "Thanks."

"Oh, I forgot to ask you last night. That book you had last night. Could I see it?" Mia asked. 

"Sure, hold on sec I'll go get it." Akira said, setting the peach down on the table. Then she ran upstairs. She came back and handed the book to Mia. "Here. It was my grandfathers, but my dad had it for awhile."

"This is a really old book. Have you read it all?" Mia asked, as she flipped through the pages.

"Yeah, I also added something's to the back. Stuff I found in other books and other legends." Akira answered, taking a bit out of her peach.

Mia flipped to the back of the book, to find lost papers and sketches of all the nine armors and sub armors, the armor of Inferno, Talpa's armor, and the armor White Blaze wore. There was also sketches of Akira's dagger and her necklace. "Wow, did you draw all these?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got bored one day and started to read the descriptions of the armors and started to sketch them." Akira shrugged. 

"These are really good." Mia said has she looked at each picture. When she got the sketch of the necklace and dagger she stopped and examined them for a second. "Hey, Akira? One question, do you know anything about these?" She asked, holding the sketch up.

"Oh yeah, I have them with me. Why? How much do you know about them?" Akira answered, taking the last bit of her peach.

"Wait you have them?!" Mia asked in a bit of shock. 

"Yeah, why?" Akira answered, as she started to get a little confused. 

"Then that means that you know something about the Sorceress of Light and Dark? Right?" Mia asked, still shocked. 

"Yeah, but I don't really remember any of my powers." Akira answered.

"Wait, so your telling me that you're the Sorceress of Light and Dark?!" Mia basically yelled.

"Yeah, but I last all my memories of my powers about a year and a half ago." Akira answered.

Mia just stared at her for a second. "Do you have them with you?" 

"Yeah." Akira answered, as she pulled her necklace out for under her shirt. Then she bent down and pulled up her pant leg and took the dagger out of the boot. She laid it down on the table next to Mia, then she slipped the necklace off her neck and handed it to Mia. "How much you know about them?" 

"Well, not much, only that her amulet contains the power of the Dragon. And that power is stronger then all five Ronin armors. That's all I really know, sorry." Mia said, explaining the part of the legend she knew to Akira.

"No, its ok. All the info I can get might help me regain my memories. And from what happen last night I think I need to find it as soon as I can. Because, if the guys wouldn't of shown up, we probably would not be talking right know. I might have lasted about ten, fifteen minutes at the most." Akira said. 

"Really, from what you did to the three Warlords last night was better then anyone that is just going on gymnastics and marital arts training." Kento's voice from the doorway.

Mia and Akira both turned around, to find all of the guys standing in the doorway. Mia smiled and handed Akira back her things.

"Well, believe it or not, if you guys would not have shown up, I would probably be in the hands of the Dynasty's right about know. I haven't been able to get very much training lately. With school and the fact that my grandfather was the one who used to train me and when he died my parents wouldn't let me take marital arts classes. So, I've ether been training myself, doing school work, dance classes, gymnastics classes, or being yelled at by my parents, because my little brother caught me doing one of my exorcises in the backyard." Akira said, as she put her necklace back around her neck, then put her dagger back in the boot. "And the fact that I don't remember any of my powers, didn't help ether."

"Why, didn't your parents let you talk classes?" Rowen asked, as the five guys made their way around the table. Sage sat down next to Akira. Cye and Kento sat on the opposite side of Sage and Akira. Ryo sat at one end of the table, opposite of Mia. And Rowen sat next to Mia and Cye.

"Well, one my mom thought it would take to much time out of my dance and gymnastics. That and she really didn't like the fact that I wasn't her little girl. And, my dad, well, he and my grandfather didn't get along very good. So, my father didn't approver of it, just because my grandfather was the one who was training me." Akira answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She did what?!?!?!?!?!" Yelled a voice, in the darkness. "You lost to a little girl."

"She was strong, milord." Cale wined in pain, as he and the other two Warlords bowed in front of their angry master.

"She does remember any of her powers. She should have been easy to capture." He yelled again, getting even more angry.

"We about had her Master Talpa, but if these pesky Ronins hadn't shown up, we would have had her." Dais explained, not looking up at his master.

"Please, you three couldn't catch a pesky little human child. Even if you tired." Laughed Kayura, as she stepped out of the shadows. Her long blue hair wave as she walked and her blue eyes glowed with evil. 

"What do you know!!" Sekhment yelled at her.

Kayura laughed at him then turned to face Talpa. "Master Talpa, please allow me to bring the girl to you." Kayura bowed.

"Yes, Kayura. But, do not fail me." Talpa agreed.

"Yes, milord." She bowed before she disappeared into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As Mia, Akira, and the Ronins finished dinner. They all went off in their own directions. Rowen, Ryo, and Kento made their way in to the living room. Rowen sat on the couch and stared reading one of his books. Ryo sat on the floor next to White Blaze and played a fighting game with Kento. Who sat on the other side of White Blaze. Cye helped Mia with the dished. Akira went on a walk. And Sage went out to the small shed, which was where he trained himself. The shed was fairly large and had two big windows on both side and one window in the door.

Akira walked around the house and saw the shed. She could see a dim light. What looked to her like and couple of candles. She slowly and quietly walked over to the door and looked through the window. She could see Sage inside. He was doing something with a wooden sword. She watched him for a few seconds, then quietly opened the door. Once in she shut the door slowly and quietly behind her. She looked to see if Sage had noticed her come in. When he didn't she quietly walked over to one of the sides, watching his every move. She gently took her dagger out of her boot, then gently slipped off her boots. Then she shoved her dagger into one of her boots. She slowly made her way towards him. Sage could hear her footsteps and right before she retched him he spun around. Akira noticed the attack and jumped out of the way before the wooden sword could hit her.

"Hey!" She said. "I ain't goin' to hurt ya." 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was you. I guess I've been a little jumpy lately. Now that the Dynasty is back and all." He said, with a smile.

"Understandable." Akira smiled back.

"So, what brings you out here?" Sage asked, as he put his sword away.

"Well, I went for a walk and I saw a small light in here, so I thought I would go see who it was." She answered. "Sorry, I'm I disturbing you. I can leave."

"No, it's ok." He said grabbing her arm before she could leave.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. I don't minded the company." He smiled. "Besides, I'd like to see what your fighting ablates are." He said, with a smart-ass smile on his face.

"Ok, but one thing." She said, flashing him a smile sexy smile.

"And........" He asked, with the look of curiosity in his eyes.

Akira's sexy smile turned into a smart-ass smile. "I don't fight with swords. The only weapon I use is my dagger. And I really don't need any practice with that. So, can you use whatever. And I'll should what my street fighting's like." She said, as her smile turned into an evil, sexy smile. "Ok?"

"Whatever." Sage answered. Returning the evil smile.

Akira walked out into the middle of the floor and got into a fighting stance. "Oh Sage, you do know that curiosity killed the cat? Right?" 

"Yeah, I know. But heck the cat had nine lives. And being sense I'm the curios one here, doesn't that make me the cat?" He asked, as he to got into a fighting stance, only he had the sword that he was using earlier. 

"Well, if you wont to be. But, I guess that makes both of us cats. But, go easy on me. I've only got one left." She smiled.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll go easy." He answered, as he jumped at her with the sword.

Akira did a back flip away from him. And landed in her same fighting stance. She smiled teasingly. And challenged him.

Sage excepted the challenge and smiled back. Sage jumped at her, again. And when Akira went to jump away, Sage jumped in front of her. He smiled, then knocked her feet out from under her. Akira landed on the ground. Sage looked down at her and smile evilly. "You shouldn't use the same dodges twice, especially when you're training with me or any of the other guys."

"Well, I'll remember that next time. Thanks. And a pointer for you....." She said, returning the evil smile. Then she kicked his legs out from under him and when he landed, she got up on her knees next to him, then throw one of her knees over his stomach and gently sat on his stomach. Then she pinned his hands up above his head. She looked down at him, then gently throw her hair over one of her shoulders. She gave him a sexy smile. 

"And the pointer is..........." He asked, enjoying the position she had put him in.

"The pointer is.......never get that close to your opponent, unless you known they are unconscious or to weak to move or attack." She answered, as she licked her lips. She smiled teasingly. Then got up off of him.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Sage said, as he watched her cross the room. She stopped and lends over and pulled up her pant leg, then she slipped her boots back on, then shoved the dagger back in her right boot.

"I bet you will." She smiled evilly, as she made her way to the door. "Night, Sage." 

"Night, Akira." He smiled back.

Akira slowly walked across the back yard. But, she stopped when she thought she had heard something in the trees. She shrugged when she didn't hear it again. Then she slowly opened the back door to Mia's mansion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sleep well, Akira. For it will be your last night on earth." Kayura laughed, as she watched Akira disappear into he mansion. "Master Talpa, will have your power." She laughed, quietly.

"You seem sure of your self. What's your plan, Kayura?" Asked Dais, as he, Sekhment, and Cale all walked up behind her.

"Just watch and learn boys. Just watch and learn." Kayura answered, not turning to face them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey chapter two is done. *sigh of relief* So..................... how do you guys like it? Well, I don't know what else to say. Except, e-mail me your thoughts. I wonted to know what you think. Une need to know. (lady une is my nickname. If your woundering.)

My e-mail: ladyvenus@catlover.com. Laters for know. *chibi wave*


	3. Puzzle Pieces

Authors Note~ I did NOT make, draw, ect __

Authors Note~ I did NOT make, draw, ect. The Ronin Warriors. But the characters that are mind are Akira, her parents, John and Becky Martin, and her little brother, Alex Martin. I think that's all right now. But anywho, I do not wish to make any money off of this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story. Just out of curiosity, how many people read these this?

~!~ = a phone conversation 

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Sorceress~

by: Lady Une

Chapter Three: Puzzle Pieces! 

"Hey, Mia." Akira said, as she made her way into Mia's computer room. Mia was typing something on the computer. Akira's book was lying on the desk next to her. 

"Morning, Akira." Mia said, turning around in her chair.

"Find anything?" Akira asked.

"No, not yet. Sorry." Mia answered.

"Its ok. Listen, can I call my mom? She is probably worried sick. I won't be on for long, I promise." Akira asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." Mia answered, with a smile.

Akira smiled back. "Thanks." Then she run out of the room and grabbed the phone that was in the kitchen. It rang a couple of time. *Man I really hope their home.* Then women answered the phone. 

~!~

`Hello.` Said the voice.

"Ah, hi mom." Akira said, not really knowing what to say.

`Akira, honey is that you?` The voice asked, in a bit of shock.

"Yeah, it's me. How are ya mom?" Akira asked, kinda shyly. Still not know what to say.

`Akira honey where are you?` She asked, basically yelling in Akira's ear.

"Mom, clam down. Mom, listen I'm not in driving distance. I'm in Tokyo." Akira answered.

`Your where?!` Akira's mom yelled, again

"I'm I Tokyo. Listen, mom I can't talk for long. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm ok. And I've found some people to stay with." Akira said.

`Listen, Akira you get your ass on a plane and get back here as soon as you can. Do you hear me?!` Her said.

"Listen mom, tell dad I'm ok and that I say hi. I really have to go. I'll talk to ya later. Love ya. Bye mom." Akira said. She could hear her mom yelling at her. But, Akira wasn't listening. She hung up the phone. She sighed. Then jumped down off the counter.

~!~

Akira made her way back to Mia's computer room. Mia heard her come in and turned around. "You get a holder of your mom?" She asked. As Akira slid up onto the desk.

"Yeah, and I think I pissed her off, while I was at it." Akira answered. "Oh, well. Listen, I'm going to go for a walk."

"K, the guys should be down at the lake right know." Mia said, as Akira slid off the desk and made her way towards the door.

Akira smiled and walked out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cannibal!" Akira could hear Kento yell. She laughed to herself, as she made her way on the trail towards the lake. When she got closer she could see faint figures, of the guys. She stopped right before the clearing and watched the guys for a second. They where all in the water. Kento was dunking Cye under the water. Then once Cye had got back up and had cough his breath, he dunked Kento, and the process went on. Until Rowen, Ryo, or Sage gowned in. Akira giggled to herself and quietly made her way into the clearing. The guys hadn't noticed her, so she went over and sat next to White Blaze, who was the only one who noticed she was there. 

"Hey, boy. You don't like swimming?" She asked, as she scratched him behind the ears. He purred and brushed his head against her leg. Akira looked back to the lake, to find that the guys had disappeared. "Hey, where'd they go?" She said, looking down at White Blaze. Then she heard a small sound up above. She looked up to find Kento and Ryo standing in the tree.

"Hey Akira. Wont to go swimmin'?" Kento asked. He was holding a large bucket. Akira guessed that it was foul of water. 

"Not really. But I suppose I have no choose. Right?" She answered.

"Yeah, something like that." Ryo said. "Kento." 

"K." Was all he said, before he dumped the water all over Akira. She gasped as the cold water hit her.

"Not fair. There is five of you and they one of me." Akira yelled, trying to get the other three Ronins out of hiding. And as she did she took off her sweatshirt. Then she smiled evilly. "Ok, fine. If you wont me come and get me." She yelled, as she jumped off a small cliff, at the edge of the lake. That drew the five Ronins to the edge of the lake. Akira made her way to the top of the lake and looked at them. "Well?"

"I think she is challenging us guys." Rowen said.

"And if I am?" She asked, in a smart-ass town of voice.

"Guys, we never turn down a challenge. Now do we?" Ryo said. 

"No, we don't. Lets get her, guys." Kento yelled, as and the other Ronins jumped in the lake. Akira smile evilly and dove under the water. She made her way towards a cave on the other side of the lake.

"Damn, she's a good swimmer. I think she might be little better then you, Cye." Rowen said, as they all came up for air. 

"A little." Cye said. "But, not much."

Akira reached the edge of the cave. She boosted herself up onto the edge. She stood up and looked inside, then turned around to see how far the guys where behind her. She smiled, when she saw that where a little ways from the cave. "Come on guys. You can do better then that." She yelled, before she disappeared into the cave. She ran a little ways, then when she came to a small underground lake she stopped. On the other side of the lake was a bunch of rock sculptress. She could also see a faint light. It seemed to be coming from one of the huge rocks and reflecting off of the lake. 

"Akira where'd you go?" Yelled Sage.

"Come and find me. If you can." She yelled, back. She turned around and looked to see if the guys where coming. When she didn't see them she hide behind one the large rocks, that was close to the entrance. She watched the guys pass her then jumped out from behind the rock. "Hey guys, looking for me." She said, before she took off running.

"There she goes. Let's get her guys." Kento yelled, as they five Ronins took off running behind her.

Akira stopped at the edge of the cliff. Then looked to see if the guys where coming. When she didn't see them, she stood puzzled for a second. "Where'd they go. I couldn't have lost them that fast. They where on my heels." Just then Akira heard something in the bushes. 

"Got ya." Kento said, as he jumped out of the bushes.

Akira did a back flip and landed in the water. "Nice try, Kento." She said, with a smart-ass smile. Just then she felt something grab her ankle. It drug her under the water. Once under she turned to face whoever it was. Once turned around she saw Cye. She kicked her way back up to the surfers. Closely followed by Cye.

"Got ya." He said, with a smile.

"Ah, ah." She smiled back, as they made their way towards the theirs. Who, where standing at the edge of the cliff. 

"Well, how's that, Akira. I think we won." Kento said, as Sage helped her out of the water and Rowen helped Cye.

"Well, you boys did ok. Just wait until next time." She smiled.

"Come on, it's almost lunch time and I'm getting hungry." Ryo said, as the six made their way back to the other side of the lake, to pick up their stuff and get back to the house for lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the six got back to the house, Mia had already had lunch ready. And after lunch they all stayed inside for a little while. Akira went upstairs and took a little nap. Mia went back to her research. Kento and Ryo continued there never ending game. Cye and Sage watched. And Rowen was lost in his book. After about an hour of watching Ryo and Kento beat the shit out of each other in virtual reliantly, Sage disappeared upstairs. He gently knocked on Akira's door and when he heard no response, he gently opened the door. He popped his head into her room. When he saw that she was still asleep, he closed the door and went to see what Mia was up to. "Hey, Mia. What ya doing?" He asked. 

"Oh, hey Sage. I was just looking to see if I could find any information a on Akira's necklace and dagger."

"Oh, really. You find anything?" He asked.

"A little, but not much. It's not a very known legend." Mia answered.

"Well, that makes sense." Came a voice from the doorway.

Sage and Mia spun around, to find Akira standing in the doorway. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt. Her arms where warped around her chest. Her hair was hanging over her shoulder and her eyes showed how tired she was.

"Nice nap?" Sage asked, as he watched her cross over to them.

"Well, yeah. I'm still tired though." Akira answered, with a smile.

He smiled back and turned back to Mia. Then he noticed the book on the desk next to her. Akira's sketches where lying next to the book. "Wow, did you draw these?" He asked, picking up the sketches.

"Oh, yeah." Akira answered.

"Hey, guys look at this." Mia said, drawing them both to the computer. "Its, says here that Sorceress of Light can easily be turned to ether side, good or evil. It also says she can control the power of the Dragon."

"Well, then that's probably why I'm called the Sorceress of Light and Dark." Akira said. "And as for the power of the Dragon part, confuses the hell out of me. My grandfather didn't say anything about that." 

"Really?" Mia asked.

"I'm dead serious. I have no idea what that is." Akira answered. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Listen lets for get about it for now. I don't know about you two, but I'm getting hungry." Mia said, shutting down her computer. "Listen, let me go make dinner."

"Sounds good." Sage agreed.

"Akira you ok?" Mia asked, noticing the worried look on her face. 

"Oh yeah, I'm ok. Just tired." She smiled. 

"Ok." Mia said, before disappearing into the hallway.

"Listen, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Akira said, looking up at Sage, before running out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Akira walked on the trail she was on earlier that day. She stopped when she came to the clearing and looked at the lake. The sun was setting beyond the horizon. The clouds reflecting many different colors, pink, orange, purple, blue, and a lot of others. Akira smiled softly, as the cool breeze blow in off of the lake. She made her way over to a tree and sat up against the trunk. She sighed, as she watched the sun slowly disappear. "Sorry grandfather, I can't remember any of my powers. And here before to long to Ronins are going to need my help." 

Just then Akira heard the sound of a twig braking. She jumped and turned to see who it was. When she didn't see anyone she jumped to her feet and jumped behind a tree next to the opening to the clearing. Then right before she saw who it was, she jumped out from behind the tree and throw a punch at who ever it was. 

Sage saw the fist flying at him and caught it with his hand. "Easy it's just me." He said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm kinda jumpy." Akira said, when she noticed who it was.

"So, I noticed. What's wrong?" He asked. 

Akira sighed and walked back over to where she was sitting and sat down. Not answering his question.

"Akira!?" He said, sitting down next to her. 

"I just miss my mom and dad. That's all." She answered half lying.

"That's not all. Akira what's really bugging you?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm find." She said, getting up and running into the trees. 

"Hey." Sage said, getting up and running after her. He gently grabbed her arm and turned her around, gently pinning her to a tree. "No, I don't think it's nothing. What's wrong." 

Akira dropped her head, trying her best not to look him in the eye. Sage could see tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"Please, Akira. I only what to help. But, I can't if you wont tell me what's wrong." He said, gently forcing her to look at him. He gently whipped her tears and smiled.

Akira sighed and gave up. "Well, a day before my grandfather died, we got into a big fight. Because, I blamed him for the lost of all my memories of all my powers. And I runways that night, and when I came back late that night he was waiting for me. He wonted to know where I was, and I told him that it was none of his business. And that's about the time the Warlords attacked. This was closer to the beginning of the war with Talpa. And the only thing I remember about that night, was that my grandfather tried to protect me, and he got hurt. And the next day he died of sever blood lost." She explained, dropping her head. And letting more tears roll down her cheeks.

Sage yet again pulled her face up, and whipped her tears. Akira looked into his eyes. His hands were so gently against her cheeks. She gently touched his hand with her own and smiled. 

He smiled back. He could fell her gentle hand on the back of his. He gently brushed a couple strands of her hair out of her face. "You can't blame yourself for what happen to your grandfather." He said, gently.

"But, I never got the chance to say good-bye. And to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that I lost the memories of my powers." Akira said, not leaving his eyes.

"We all make mistakes Akira." 

"Yeah, but if I wouldn't have been so selfish, I could have helped my grandfather, and he wouldn't have died. It was my fault. I could..............................." She was cut off, when Sage gently pressed his hand up against her lips.

"It, wasn't your fault, Akira. Don't blame yourself. That's not going to help the pain go away." He said.

"Then what will?!" She said, as she gently pushed him away and started to runaway. But, before she could get far, Sage gently grabbed her arm again.

"Nothing is going to take the pain away. But, you don't have to let the pain control you. Listen Akira, it will always be there. That kinda pain can never really be healed." He said, as she turned to face him.

"But, I hurts and I don't know if I can if I can take the pain anymore." Akira said.

"Well, it's going to hurt. But, you have to try and fight in as much as you can." 

"I've been fighting for so long, Sage. But, the pain just seemed to be getting stronger. And I can't take it anymore." Akira said, trying as hard as she could not to cry. 

Just then they could here Rowen's voice cut throw the air. "Akira, Sage, dinner is ready!" He yelled.

"Come on, lets go eat, then you can get some sleep." Sage said, taking a hold of her hand, as they started to make their way back to the house for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Akira are you ok. You where kinda quiet at dinner tonight." Mia said, as she and Akira cleared off the dinner table and started to do the dish. 

"No, I'm fine. I'm just tired." Akira said.

Mia could tell she was lying, but she decided not to push them conversation any farther. "K, well you go on, and let me do this. Go on." Mia said, shoving Akira out of the kitchen.

Akira didn't have the time to argue with Mia, before she scooted her away. Akira shrugs and walked down the hall and poked her hand into the living room, to find all the guys, but Sage.   


"Oh, hey Akira was up?" Rowen said, as he looked up from his book. "If you're looking for Sage, he's in the training room." He said, with a smile, already knowing what her question was going to be.

She smiled back. "Thanks, Rowen." She said, before running off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akira slowly made her way around to the backyard. She was gently hugging her arms, as she walked a crossed to yard. She stopped and looked throw the window to find Sage inside. The only source of light was the few candles, was the were lit in each corner. She slowly and quietly opened the door. Once in, she gently closed the door behind her. Seeing that Sage had not noticed her come in, she walked over to the side and took her dagger out of her boot, then slipped off her boots. Then shoved her dagger back into her boot. She turned around, to find that Sage had disappeared. She let her eyes wonder as she made her way towards the center of the mat. "Sage?" She said, her eyes still wondering. "This isn't funny, Sage. Where are you?" 

"Sure it is." He said, as he jumped out from behind her. 

Akira spun around, to see where he was. He caught her off grade and she tripped over her own feet, as she spun around and she fell. And as she did she kicked Sage's feet out from under him. So, Sage landed on top of Akira when they hit the ground. "Umm......." Was all Akira could say.

Sage blushed a little and lifted himself off of her. Then Akira slowly got up. "You ok?" He asked, seeing that she was blushing to. 

"Yeah, I'm ok." She answered.

"So, what brings you out her?" Sage asked, as they stood up.

Akira shrugged. "I don't know. Just wonted to come out." She answered. "That and I didn't wont to go the bed." She smiled.

"Oh?" Sage said.

"Yep." Akira answered, with a small smile.

"You don't seem tired." Sage said, smiling back.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm over tired." She said, as she gave him a small evil smile.

"Really, and what happens when you get over tired?" Sage asked, with the look of curiosity in his eyes, yet again.

"Well, couple of different things." Akira answered.

"And those would be?" He asked, his curiosity growing.

"Well one, I get really hyper and I've been know to be able to go for about a week start with out sleep, or even thinking about sleep. Or..............................." She stopped and gave him yet another evil smile. She stepped a little closer to him.

"Or, what?" He asked.

"Or, I've been now to get really kinky." She answered, giving him a small sexy smile.

"Really?" He asked, exchanging the smile with an evil smile.

"Yep, but that's only when I'm ether really sleep deprived or when I'm really hyper. And sorry to say I'm not ether right now." She said.

"Darn." 

"Better luck next time." Akira said, as she started to walk away, but she was stopped when Sage gently grabbed her arm.

"You know, I didn't get to see all your fighting ability last time, we where here." He smiled, evilly. "I kinda got distracted." 

Akira returned the smile. "Well, are you sure you really wont to know how good I fight. I mean I don't really wont to have to hurt you." 

"Is that a threat, Miss Martin?" Sage asked, letting go of her arm as she turned to face him.

"More less a challenge, Mr. Date. I hear you boys never turn down a challenge." She said, smiling evilly. "Or, am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. And this challenge I'd be happy to except." He answered, as he stepped into a fighting stance.

"I bet you would." Akira said, also stepping in to a fighting stance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys, what do you think there in there?" Kento asked, as he looked out the kitchen window to the small building outside. All he could see was a dim candle light, in the windows.

"Who, knows." Ryo shrugged. "Sage is probably testing her fighting ability." 

"Are you sure that's all? I mean they where in the woods for awhile before dinner." Rowen said.

"Rowen's right. I mean she is an attractive girl. And you know how Sage is with attractive girls." Kento added.

"Especially, with the kinda girls who flirt back." Rowen said, as the boys made their ways back into the living room.

"Yep, they'll be there for at lets another couple of hours." Ryo said, as he and Kento resumed their game.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After about an hour and a half of testing each other's strength and brains in a battle, Akira decided to pull a spires attack. She blocked one of Sage's punches. Then bent down and kicked his legs out from under him. But, Sage kinda fell in the opposite direction that Akira was hoping for. Instead of felling backwards, he fell forwards, landing yet again on top of Akira. Akira blushed a little. "I'm thinking your starting to like this position." She said, giving him a small sexy smile, as he got up.

Sage blushed and smiled back. "Hey that time was your doing."

"Yeah, maybe. But you still landed on top." She shot playfully, as they both got to their feet.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired. Let's say we call it a match and get some sleep." 

"Sounds good." Akira agreed, walking over to where she laded her boots and slipped them back on. She didn't bother to put her dagger back. She just shoved it into her back pocket. And turned to the door. She looked back to see if Sage was following. "You coming?" She asked, when she saw that he wasn't following.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I was just a LITTLE kinky, when I was writing some of the sense in this chapter. Sorry. You can obviously tell witch one of the Ronin Warriors is my favorite. SAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tee Hee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Anywho, e-mail me your thoughts. Please, I need to know what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Laters.


	4. A New School

Author's Note: No, I did NOT make, draw, or have anything to do with the making of the Ronin Warriors or any of the Ronin Warriors cast __

Author's Note: No, I did NOT make, draw, or have anything to do with the making of the Ronin Warriors or any of the Ronin Warriors cast. I do NOT wish to make any money off of this story. It is for your enjoyment only. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Sorceress~ 

By: Lady Une

Chapter Four ~ A New School!

Akira awoke to the faint smell of eggs and bacon. She rolled over and looked at the clock, to find that it was 9:30. She groaned and slowly got up. She picked up a pair of jeans and a tight sleeveless turtleneck and made her way towards the shower. About five minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. Noticing that the smell of the food had disappeared, she quickly made her way down stairs and into the kitchen, to find Cye cleaning up the dishes. 

"Good morning, Akira. I saved you some breakfast." He said, with a small, as he handed her a plate full of food.

Akira returned the small. "Thanks, Cye." She said, as she made her way into the dinning room. When she walked into she saw Mia sitting at the table, with a bunch of papers. "Morning Mia." She said, as she took the seat a crossed from her.

"Oh, good morning Akira." She said, with a smile.

"What ya doing?" Akira asked, through a couple bits of eggs.

"Oh, bunch of different things, school papers, research stuff I got off of the computer on you." Mia answered. "Oh, witch reminds me. What do you think about going to school with the guys?" She asked.

"Ah....." Akira said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, being sense school starts here soon, and being sense its probably going to be a little while before your parents find out where you are. Don't you think you should go to school while your here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Akira answered.

"You'd be going to the same school as the guys and from what this letter says, the school is going to move you up a grade. Being sense the schools here are a little ways behind the schools in America. So, that would put you in the same grand as the guys." Mia said, handing her the letter she was talking about.

Akira looked at the letter. "Cool." She said, handing the letter back to Mia. 

"So, is that a yes?" Mia asked.

Akira nodded. "Yep."

"Good. I'll have to go to the school later today, and tell the school. Would you like to come?" She asked.

"Sure. When you leaving?" Akira answered. 

"In about ten minutes. I think Sage and Rowen are coming too." Mia said, with a smile, as put all her papers back into their right piles. 

Akira smiled back, then got up and took her empty plate into the kitchen. Where Cye was still working on the dishes. "Done?" He asked.

"Yep, it was very good." Akira answered. Then she walked out of the kitchen and made her way into the living room. To fine, Rowen laying on one of the sofas lost in his book. Ryo and Kento still going at the game. Sage was watching the two beat the crap out of each other virtually, a look of boredom on his face. Akira giggled to herself and went over and sat down next to him. "You look bored." She whispered, in his ear.

"No joke. You think they'd fine a new game to play." Sage whispered back.

Akira shrugged and positioned her leg in an Indian stile on the couch and watched the game. They sat on the couch watching the game for about five minutes. Then Mia walked into the living room and giggled when she saw Akira and Sage's looks of boredom. "Not, that exciting is it guys?" She asked, still giggling.

"NO, not really. I don't know how those two can sit there and stand to play that game for more then five minutes at a time." Akira said, shrugging again. Then she got up and walked over to where Mia was standing. 

"You ready?" Mia asked, still giggling.

"Yep." Akira answered, with a smile.

"Rowen, Sage you two still coming?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sage said, getting up off the couch and walking over to them. "Anything beside watching them play that game." 

"Rowen?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He answered. Ungluing himself from his book and laying it down on the coffee table in the middle of the large living room.

"K, I'll meat you guys out in the jeep. I'm going to go tell Cye where we are going. Being sense it probably wouldn't be any use trying to tell those two." She said, walking back towards the kitchen.

Akira looked over at Ryo and Kento, and shook her head. She couldn't help be giggle. Then she followed Rowen and Sage out to the jeep. Akira climbed into the back. Followed by Sage. Rowen sat in the front, on the passenger's side. And a couple seconds after they had gotten in, Mia walked out of the house and gotten in to the driver's side of the jeep. "I told Cye I didn't know what time we'd be back. I'm hoping we can get your guys supply lists at the school and we can just go get your guys stuff while we are out. The others will just have to go tomorrow sometime. Besides we could show Akira the city that way." She smiled, as she backed down the driveway.

"Cool." Akira said, with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About ten minutes after they left. They arrived at the school. The school was a pretty good size, be sense it was a high school. All four jumped out of the jeep and made their way in. "Way don't you guys show Akira around and I'll go pick up your guys schedules." Mia said, once they got in.

"Ok." Rowen agreed.

Akira, Rowen, and Sage walked around the school for a little while. Pointing out different classrooms as they went by. "And this is the gym." Rowen said, opening the door to a very large gym. 

"Wow. This thing is huge. A lot bigger then my old gymnasium." Akira said, as they walked in. 

"Yeah, it's pretty big." Sage agreed.

Akira spotted a basketball lying close to the door. She bent down and picked in up.

"You play?" Rowen asked.

"I use to. But, then my mom found out and she got pissed." Akira said.

"Same reasons she wouldn't let you take martial arts classes?" Sage asked.

"Basically." Akira answered, as she made her way over to the three-throw line. She bounced the ball a couple of times, then throw the ball. The ball went into the basket. "Nothin' but net." She said, with a smart-ass smile. 

"The girls got some skills." Came a voice from the other side of the gym. Rowen and Sage groaned when the saw who it was. Akira noticed their faces and turned around to see who it was. It was a tall boy, bout the same age as the guys. He had black hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a black T-shirt, and a black baseball cap, that was backwards. *Lets see how much shit I can beat out of this kid.* Akira thought, with an evil smile. "And you are?" She asked, putting one hand on her hip.

"My names, Taylor. And you are?" He said. Akira could hear more groans from the guys.

"My names Akira." She answered.

"Well, Akira. Why don't you come and hung out with a really man. Instead of some loser, who think they are men." He said, taking a step forwards and grabbing Akira's arm.

"Umm, I think not." She said, shaking his hand off her arm. 

"Come on, baby. It'll be fun. What do ya say." He said.

"No, now buzz off." Akira said, calmly.

"Come on, baby." He said, grabbing her arm again.

Akira rolled her eyes and took a hold of his arm and twisted it behind his, then applied a little bit of pressure. Taylor yelled in pain and fell to his knees. "One, question. Are you listening?" She asked.

"Bitch, let me go." He said, between his teeth.

Akira rolled her eyes again, then applied a little bit more pressure. Taylor yelled even longer. "Are you listening?" She asked again. Then she put more pressure onto his arm, when he didn't answer.

"Ah, Taylor, I think your better answer her. Cause if you don't, she's going to brake your arm." Rowen said, trying as hard as he could not to burst out laughing. Then he looked over to Sage, who's face was trying red, because he was also trying as hard as he could not to laugh.

"What?" He said.

"Are you listening?" Akira asked again.

"Yes, what the hell do you wont?" 

"Oh, come on, be nice." She said, twisting his arm a little harder. "Now, listen very carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. One, you need to learn to have some manners around girls. Because, I don't know about your other girlfriends. If you even has any. But, most girls don't like when guys, like you come on to them, like you just did. Two, when I manage to get all of my anger out. And you just better hope that, that comes quick, or your going to be in a lot more pain then you are in right now. I wont you to quietly walk out the way you came in. Got it?" She said, calmly.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"Like I said, your going to be in a lot more pain then you are already in." Akira answered, gently leaning forwards, causing his arm to move up. 

Taylor screamed in pain. "Alright you win. Just let me go. Please!!!"

"K." Akira said, as she loosened her grip and let his arm slid out of her hand. Taylor turned to face her. Akira smiled evilly. Then Sage and Rowen walked up next to her.

"Tell all your friends, that she's not one to be messed with. Because she'll ether be beating your ass, or one of us will." Sage said, gently putting his hand around Akira's waist.

"Akira, Sage, Rowen, their you guys are. You ready to go?" Mia asked, as she popped her head into the gym.

"Yep." Akira said. "Later, Taylor." She said, taking a hold of Sage's hand.

Taylor saw her grab Sage's hand, and glared at him in jealousy. 

Once the four had gotten to the jeep, Akira, Sage, and Rowen all brushed out in laughter. "Man did you see the look on his face." Rowen, between gasps of breaths. 

"What's so funny?" Mia asked, as they got into the jeep. 

"Well, Taylor showed up and well....." Sage couldn't finish, because he was laughing so hard.

"And he pissed me off, so I tout him a little lesson, about how not to piss me off." Akira said, as she tried to calm herself down. 

"Oh, Taylor. I remember him. He was the one who was always jealous of Sage and you boys. Right?" Mia said, as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Yep, that would be him." Sage answered.

"And you should have seen the look on his face when saw these two where holding hands." Rowen said, as he pointed to Sage and Akira. 

" I know that was funny." Sage said.

"No joke." Akira agreed. "Anywho, so where we going now?" Akira asked.

"Well, I got your guys supple list, and schedules." Mia answered. "So, you three in the mood for shopping?" Mia asked, with a smile.

"Cool." Akira said, happily.

Sage and Rowen rolled there eyes, knows that if Akira was anything like Mia when she went shopping, that they where going to be out all night. 

"Where to?" Sage asked, knowing to wasn't going to be any good to try and argue with two girls about shopping.

"Well, I was thinking the mall." Mia answered.

"The Mall!" Akira eyes lit up. "Sweet." She said, with a smile.

"Why do I have a felling we are going to be broke by the end of the night?" Rowen said.

"I don't Rowen. But, I think your right." Sage agreed, looking over at Akira. Who just gave him a smart-ass smile.

About ten minutes later the arrived at the mall. They all got out of the jeep and made their way inside. "Wow, this place is huge." Akira said, as they started walking.

Mia smiled. "Listen, lets get the school stuff first, then we can get look around. K?" 

"Sure." Akira agreed happily.

"Well, we'll let you boys lead the way. For this apart of the shopping anyway." Mia said, as they started walking. 

"K, well. We didn't have to go far. Because we are here." Rowen said, as they walked into a store. It was full of school stuff. 

"Damn, this place is huge." Akira said.

"Well, dear this store is one of the smallest stores in this mall." Mia said, giggling at Akira's face.

"You're joking? Right?" Akira asked, with a smile.

"Nope." Mia answered, still giggling.

"Cool." Akira smiled.

Rowen and Sage smiled and shook their heads and followed the two girls. 

"Ok, boys I got each of you a list. Being sense yours was a little different then Akira's. So here, you can get whatever." Mia said, handing him each a list. "I'll help Akira."

"Ok." Rowen said, as he and Sage disappeared into the next aisle.

"Alright, lets see what you need...." Mia said, looking over Akira's list. "Pens, ether black, blue, or red. Or all three." Mia said.

"Black and red." Akira answered, picking up some pens. "Next?" She asked, with a smile.

Mia smiled back and shook her head lightly. "Umm, five notebooks, some loss notebook paper, pencils, one binder, and a planing book." Mia answered. "Oh, and you need a book bag."

"That it?" Akira asked.

"Yep, that's all it says. They provide your books at the school." Mia answered.

"Cool." Akira said, picking up a black, three-ring binder and five black notebooks. Then they made their way over to the next aisle. Mia picked up some notebook paper, some mechanical pencils, and led for the pencils. 

"So now all we need to find is the planer and a bag." Mia answered with a smile. 

"K." Akira smiled back. She looked up and down the aisles, looking for ether a book bag section or a section that would have planers in it.

"Hey, Akira down here. I found the bags." Mia yelled, from about two aisles over.

"Coming." Akira yelled back. She ran towards her voice. After running up and down two different aisles she found Mia. Akira walked over to her and smiled.

She smiled back. "I don't know what you like. But they have a lot of different kinds here, so you should be able to find something." She said, as Akira turned to look at her selection.

"Here, this one." She said, picking up one. It was one those bags that you carry on only one of your shoulder. It was black and had picture of a tiger on it.

"K. Did you find the planers?" Mia asked, as they started walking again.

"Nope." Akira said, shaking her head.

"K. Well, we can look for those while are looking for the guys. Knowing them, they have probably already checked out and are outside of the store. Sage, is flirting with some girl and Rowen is doing his best not to crack up laughing." Mia said, as they found what they where looking for. 

Akira giggled and picked up a small planer book, which looked about the same as her bag. Only it had two tigers. One was white and the other one was orange. "K. I thinks that's all. Right?" She asked.

"Yep, that's all." Mia answered, as they made their way towards the check out line.

After they had paid for their stuff. They walked out of the store to find the guy, sure enough, Sage was flirting with some girl and Rowen was doing his best not to crack up laughing. Mia and Akira looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Told ya." Mia whispered, in Akira's ear.

Akira just shook her head and giggled, as they walked up to the guys. Rowen noticed her giggling. "Funny isn't it?" He asked, as the girls stopped and stood in front of them.

"A little." Akira said, trying has hard as she could not to brushed out laughing. 

"What?" Sage asked, as the girl left.

"Nothing." Akira giggled.

Sage rolled his eyes and sat back down. 

"Oh, come Sage. Do be such a bum. I think it's cute." She said, sitting down on his lap.

He couldn't help be smile. "So, did you get all your stuff?" He asked, as she got up.

"Yep." She answered, with a big smile.

"Well, we got about an hour before the mall closes." Mia said, looking over to Akira. Whose eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Come on, I know a store you'd like." Mia said, taking hold of Akira's wrist. The guys following close behind. About two minutes, they arrived at the store Mia was talking about. 

"No way. I didn't know they had a Rave here. Man am I in heaven or what?!" Akira said, running into the store.

"I'd though she'd like it." Mia said, as she and the guys walked in after her.

The guys shook their heads, but couldn't help but giggle.

"Akira, come here." Mia yelled, from across to store.

"What?" Akira asked, when she got over to where Mia was standing.

"Here." Mia said, holding up a dress. It was a long black dress with a large tiger on the front. It had spaghetti straps and two high slits on each side. "I noticed you liked tigers." She said, with a smile handing Akira the dress. "Go try it on. The dressing rooms are over there." She said, pointing to one of the corners across the store.

"K." Akira said, running over to the dressing room.

"I'll be there in a sec." Mia said.

After Akira had disappeared into the dressing room. Mia continued looking. 

"Hey Mia. Where's Akira?" Rowen asked, as he and Sage walked up.

"She's in the dressing room." Mia answered, as they made their way over to the dressing room.

Just then Akira stepped out. She was wearing the dress Mia had fond. "Well?" She asked with a smile. Sage and Rowen's mouths dropped.

"Cool." Mia said, smiling back. "You like it?" Mia asked.

"Yeah." Akira said, as her smile got bigger.

"Good. Now go change. Then we can pay for it and get home." Mia said, with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Akira asked.

"Yep. But hurry the malls about ready to close." Mia answered.

"Cool." Akira said, hugging Mia before running back into the dressing room.

Mia just giggled, then looked over at the guys. "Are you guys ok?" She asked.

"Uhh...." Was all Sage could say. 

Rowen snapped himself back into reality. "Yeah, I'm ok." He said, elbowing Sage in the ribs. 

"Ouch." He said, looking over at Rowen. Rowen just gave him, the cut it out look and stared walking back out towards the bench. Sage looked over at Mia, who was basically in tears she was laughing so hard. 

"Are you sure your ok, their Sage?" She asked, between breaths.

"Ah, I'm fine." He said, walking out to sit with Rowen.

Mia was still giggling when Akira came out of the dressing room. "What's, so funny?" She asked, a little confused.

"Did you see the looks on the guys faces, when you came out." Mia said, as they went out to pay for their stuff.

"Not really. Do I even wont to asked?" Akira answered.

"Well, lets say their mouth where hanging open. Rowen released what he was doing. But as for Sage, he's eyes where coming out of his head." Mia said, trying not to breast out laughing as they paid for they're this. "And, Sage doesn't do that every much. The girls are usually the ones who have their eyes pop on of their heads." Mia said, as they walked out of the store.

"Really?" Akira giggled.

"Yep, you should have seen it. It was funny." Mia said, as they walked up to the guys.

"What was funny?" Sage asked, already knows what they where talking about.

"Nothing." Akira said, as she tried not to laugh.

"Right." He said, not really wanting to push the subject any farther.

"Hey Mia what time is it?" Akira asked, as the small group made their way out of the mall and towards Mia's red jeep.

"It's about ten a clock." Mia answered.

"K." Akira said, with a yawn.

"We'll be home in about twenty minutes." She said, yawning herself.

"Hey Mia, do you wont me to drive?" Rowen asked, noticing her yawn. "You look tired."

"No, that's ok. I think I can make it home. Thanks anyway Rowen." Mia answered, with a smile.

"Ok." He smiled back, as they go into the jeep. After about five minutes Akira had fallen a sleep, on Sage's shoulder. Rowen looked back to see way in was so quite and he noticed that she was a sleep. He looked at Sage and smiled. Sages smiled back and rapped his arm around Akira and lend back in his seat. Rowen just shook his head and smiled lightly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Sage." Whispered Rowen. "Sage." He whispered again, then gently put a hand on Sage's shoulder.

Sage opened his eyes and looked up to find Rowen looking down at him. "Yeah?" He asked.

"We're home." Rowen answered, with a small smile.

Sage smiled back and looked down to see that Akira was still asleep. He smiled lightly and looked back at Rowen.

"Mia and I'll get the bags." Rowen said, patting Sage on the shoulder and smiled. 

Sage smiled back then turned back to Akira, who was still asleep. He gently picked her up and followed Mia and Rowen into the house. Once in Mia shut the door behind Sage and smiled lightly. She followed him upstairs and into Akira's room. Sage gently laid Akira in her bed and Mia put down a couple of bags that had Akira's thing in, on the other bed. After that they quietly made their way out of the room. Sage gently closed the door behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah, I know not much action. But, that's coming soon. Anywho, I really hope you are liking to story so far. PLEASE, email me what you think. Well, until the next chapter. Laters. *chibi wave* 


	5. Memories Return

Author's Note: Ok, I didn't make draw, or have anything to do with the making of the Ronin Warriors or any of the Ronin cast __

Author's Note: Ok, I did NOT make draw, or have anything to do with the making of the Ronin Warriors or any of the Ronin cast. I do NOT wish to make any money off of this story. It is for your enjoyment only. 

** = a note

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Sorceress~

By: Lady Une

Chapter Five ~ Memories Return!

"Akira." Mia said, lightly. "Akira, hun time to wake up. You have to get ready to go to school." 

Akira groaned and rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 5:00 AM. Akira groaned again and got up. "Man and I was real starting to hope you would have forgot about me and let me sleep." She said. See it had been exactly two months sense Akira's plane crashed and she had basically moved in with Mia and the Ronins. And throw out those two months the Ronins and Mia had been doing everything they could think of, to help Akira try and regain at lest a little bit of her memory, of her powers. Mia was on her computer almost every night. And the Ronins had been training Akira almost every chance they could. Nothing seemed to be working. But, they kept trying. And for all that they had done for Akira, she was really grateful. Akira talked to her parents every now and then. She finally had got enough courage to tell her parents about her brother. 

"Listen, go take a shower. That just might wake you up a little." Mia giggled. 

"K." Akira said, as she grabbed her school uniform. 

About ten minutes later, Akira stepped out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. She was wearing her school uniform. The shirt was blue and white reminded her of sailor's shirt. The skirt was blue and cut off right in the middle of the thigh and her knees. She walked into her room and put her brush down on her bed, then grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs. She made her way towards the dinning room. To find everyone sitting around the table. "Morning." She said, still a little tired.

"You still look tried." Mia said, as Akira sat down in her usual spot next to her and Sage.

"No joke. It's early." She said, with a yawn.

"You would think a after about a month of this you would be use to it by now." Ryo said, with a smile.

"Yeah, I know but I was also up late last night doing homework." Akira said, returning the smile.

"Good point." Ryo said, letting her win the little argument before it started. Knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to start arguing with her this early in the morning.

"Come lets go. We don't wont to be late." Cye said, as they got up from the table.

"See later, guys." Mia said, as she got up and followed them outside. She watched them as they got into Kento's van.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"One question. Why does school have to started so early?" Akira asked, as she and the guys jumped out of the van and made there throw the school courtyard and into the large building.

"Good question." Kento answered. Then the bells rung indicating that it was time for class to start. 

Akira groaned and looked over at Ryo. "Why do we have to have history first thing in the morning?" 

Ryo giggled and shrugged. "I don't know. But, we have to go or we are going to be late." 

"Yeah, yeah later guys." Akira said, as she and Ryo made their way towards their classroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Akira, wake up." Ryo whispered, gently nudging her in the side.

"Sorry." She whispered back. She was doing her best at trying not to fall asleep. 

Ryo shook his head and pulled out a piece of paper. 

**Akira,

You're going to miss the assignment if you're not careful. And that wouldn't be a good thing being sense we have a test in two weeks. Wake up.

Ryo**

After he finished writing the note, he past in to her. Akira took the note and read it carefully. She smiled lightly and pulled out a pen and started writing under his note.

**Ryo,

I know, I know. But, I was up almost all night last night, doing homework for this class and studying for the test. But, your right I do need to wake up. But, honestly I don't think it's going to be anytime this period.

Akira**

She finished and pasted to him. Ryo read it and shook his head and smiled. 

The end of class didn't come as quickly as Akira had hoped. She was still a little tried by the end of class, but knew that she had better wake up and fast, cause her next period was going to consist of a lot of running. 

"Hey, Ryo, Akira what up!" Kento yelled as he and Rowen came walking up to them.

"Still not a wake yet Akira?" Rowen asked, seeing that she was still only half their.

Akira sighed and smiled lightly. "Not really, but you know me. I will be by the time this class is over. I hope." 

"Well, we have to go. See you at lunch." Ryo said, as he and Rowen ran in the opposite direction.

Akira and Kento watched them disappear down the hallway. Kento looked over at Akira and smiled. "Come on."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on, kids we don't have all day. Hustle!" Yelled a young woman. She was about 22, she had, long brownish blond hair, and green eyes.

"Man, pushy this morning." Akira whispered to herself. 

"Careful, remember last time you said something like that. She heard you and you got in a little bit of trouble." Kento said, as the two jogged around the track.

"Yeah, I know. But, she is." Akira said.

"I know. Come on we only have one more lap to go." Kento answered, as he started to run a little faster.

Akira rolled her eyes and also started to run a little faster.

"Very good, you two." Said the young teacher, as Kento and Akira made their ways to the finishing line. "Go on, get changed, and ready for your next class."

"K." Akira said, with a smile. She and Kento made their way towards the lockers.

"Just think, Akira at least you get to sit next period." Kento said, as they stopped in front of the locker rooms.

"Yeah, but I has to use my brain and I have to add numbers. Not a good thing." Akira whined. Then disappeared into the girl's locker room to change.

Kento shook his head and laughed to himself. Then walked into the boy's locker room.

After they had finished, they met each other outside the gym doors. "Hey here goes boring math class. See ya at lunch Kento." Akira smiled, before walking down the hall.

"Later, Akira." Kento laughed again, as he made his way in the opposite direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Akira. Wait up!" Yelled Cye, as he spotted her down the hall. 

Akira turned around when she heard his voice. "Hey Cye." She said, with a smile.

"You look a little more awake. Ryo warned me. He said, you where basically asleep in first period this morning." He smiled back.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm so glad its Friday, I don't have any homework so far. And lets hope I don't get any." Akira said, as they walked into their classroom and took their seats. "And not to mention sleeping in tomorrow."

Cye smiled and shook his head. The bell rung and class had started.

About half way through class, Cye could see that Akira was starting to wake up. He looked back to his notes and started writing down more has the class went on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man is it good to get out of that class." Akira said, as her and Cye walked out of the classroom. They made their way towards the tree that they ate lunch at every day. When they walked up they found that they where the first ones there, as usual. Akira took her usual spot, up against the tree trunk. She looked up to that the rest of the guys had now gowned them. Akira smiled. They all smiled back and sat down, forming them usual circle.

"Man, I'm glad its Friday. My teachers are really in a bad mood today." Kento said, as he pulled out his lunch.

Akira giggled. "Kento, teachers are always in a bad mood." She giggled again, as he stuffed food in to his mouth.

"Good point. But they are really being mean today." Kento added.

Akira shrugged. "Well, we only have three more classes. Then we are out for a week. Thank god for teacher's conferences."

"No joke." Kento said, as he finished his lunch. "Hey Akira, you not hungry?" He asked, noticing she was not eating her lunch.

"No, not really." She said, teasingly. She giggled, as his he gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Here, you win." She said, handing him her lunch sake.

The other boys just laughed and continued eating their lunch's, before Kento could even think about asking them for their lunch.

Akira leaned up against the tree and looked up. The sun was doing the best it could to get throw the branches of the trees. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Hey Ryo you don't have practice tonight, do you?" Rowen asked.

"Nope, not tonight." Ryo answered.

"So, does that mean that all you boys are going to be home tonight?" Akira asked, opening her eyes and looking at them.

"Yep, so we can do a little training tonight." Sage answered, with a smile.

"Oh, boy." Akira answered, also with a smile.

The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. The six all got to their feet. "Darn, have to go back to class." Kento said.

"Yep, have to go to class and see if the teachers can put something in that little brain of yours." Akira said, teasingly.

"Hey, like your any better." Kento shot back.

"Good point. But, I'm very happy with my small brain. Thank you very much." Akira shot again, then gave him a smart-ass smile.

The others just rolled their eyes, but couldn't help but laugh. 

"Will, see you guys later." Rowen said, as the other four guys disappeared into their own directions. "You ready for Science?" Rowen asked, looking over at Akira, as they started to their class.

"No, but am I ever?" Akira answered.

"Good point." Rowen said, as they walked into a classroom.

"Good afternoon, class. I do hope you are ready for, yet another lab today." Said a man with short black hair. He was about 35 years old. He smiled softly, as the class groaned. "Well, good to see you guys are exceeded. So that means you can get started right away. Turn in last night's homework and then grab your interactions for today's lab. It shouldn't take you that long. So it's due at the end of class." More groans. "Come on lets get started."

"Man, when are we going to do something else? These labs are getting are boring." Akira said, as she and Rowen made their way to their lab station.

"No joke. I mean this may be my favorite subject. But, these labs are getting boring." Rowen agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell rang and Akira and Rowen made their way out of the classroom to find Sage waiting in his usual spot across the hall. He smiled when he saw them walking towards him. "Hey guys." 

"Hey Sage. Listen, sorry I can't talk. Last time I was almost late for class. So, I'll see you guys later." Rowen said, as he started walking down the hallway.

"Later Rowen." Akira said, shaking her head. She caught the glimpse of a couple young girls. They where giving her a really dirty look. And Akira knew exactly why. She gave them a smart-ass smile and took a hold of Sage's hand. "Let's see how many nasty looks I can get. K?" She whispered to him. 

Sage looked at the young girls across the hall and smiled softly. "Sure." He whispered back.

Akira looked back at the girls and gave them a kiss my ass smile. Then started walking. Akira had lost count of the nasty looks she had gotten from the girls, as she and Sage walked down the hall. And she had received a few more by all the girls in her and Sage's English class. She just smiled again. And sat down in her seat, which was next to Sage. "Damn, do I know how to piss off the school girl's or what?" She said with a smile, as the bell rang and class had started.

"Well, by the looks you got. I'd said, you know how to piss the girl's off." Sage answered, returning the smile.

Akira pulled out her homework from the night before. And as she looked up, she could see all the girls in the class giving her a look that seemed to say, 'Stay away from him. We saw him first.' Akira rolled her eyes and smiled evilly. Then she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote.

**Sage,

Man, I think I've really pissed your girlfriends off. What do you say?

Akira**

She finished writing the note and handed it to Sage.

Sage took the note and read it. He giggled softly. And wrote back.

**Akira,

I say your right about pissing them off. Those are some of the worst looks I've seen them give you yet.

Sage**

He finished and pasted it back to her.

Akira took the note and read it. She giggled and wrote back.

**Sage,

You're right, those are the worst I've gotten all year. You know what? I feel like being a bitch. I wont to piss them off just a little bit more. What do you say?

Akira**

She finished and passed it to him. Then went back to copying class notes off the board.

Sage read the responds. Then smiled and shook his head lightly. And wrote back.

*Akira,

May I ask way you are so hyper? You didn't have anything at lunch. And do you really wont all the girls of this school to hate you or what?

Sage**

He passed it to her. She took the note and read it carefully. She smiled and wrote more.

**Sage,

Do any of the girls in this school like me? I mean come on, Sage. They think we are going out. Oh and why am I so hyper. I am just really, really over tired. 

Akira**

She passed it to him. He took the note and read it. He smiled and wrote back.

**Akira,

You do have a point. I don't think many or for that matter any of the girls like you, very much. Anyway, what did you have in mind? It's kind of funny to see the looks on their faces.

Sage**

He passed it to her and she took it. She read it, but this time didn't write back. She just slid her chair closer to his and wrapped her leg around the back of his. 

Sage looked at her and smiled. Then he gently put his hand on her leg. 

Akira looked at him and smile. Then she looked around the room. She caught a lot of nasty looks from girls around the room. She just smiled evilly and slid a little bit of closer to him. Then went back to copying her notes off the board, as the teacher wrote them down.

After Akira was done pissing off the girls, the class was over. The bell rang and Sage and Akira walked out of the classroom. And as they walked out they met up with the others. "Hey, guys. One more period, then we can go home." Akira said, as the group of six made their way back towards the tree they had sat at during lunch. 

"Thank god. My teachers are really driving me nuts." Kento said, as they sat down in there usually spots. 

"Well, it's been a long week, Kento. They have a good reason for being in bad moods today." Cye said.

"Ah, but still...." Kento said, not really knowing a good come back.

Akira smiled and shook her head. Then led up against the tree and just closed her eyes. See after living with the guys and Mia for exactly two months, Akira had gotten use to the small arguments that suffused almost every day. Some argument worse then the others. But all not to bad. Some really nasty things were said and others just a small little topic to argue about. But, all where the joking kind of arguing. Akira slowly drifted off in to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akira awoke to find herself back on the plane she was on before it crashed. She looked around in shock. Then looked over towards her little brother, who was sitting in his seat watching some TV show that was being shown on the airplane TV system. Then she looked out her window. It was clear, the sky was blue and not very may clouds. She looked down at her watch to find it was 2:25. Then she looked back towards her brother.

"What's your problem?" He asked, seeing the look of fear in her eyes. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Quick Alex what is the date?" Akira asked, ignoring his question.

"Why?" He asked, in confusion.

"Just answer me." She said, yet again ignoring his question.

"It's September 5th, 2001. Why?" He answered, even more confused.

"This is the day the plane crashed exactly two months ago." Akira whispered to herself. Then she looked back do at her watch, it read 2:30. *Four minutes. That's when the plane will crash. I have four minutes to find out if this is just a nightmare or how the hell I got back.*

"Hello, Akira. What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex asked. "What do you mean, today is the day the plane crashed, exactly two months ago? If this is one of your jokes. It's not funny." 

Just then they could hear, what sound like an explosion. Akira looked out her window to find that the wing was on fire. Then out of the corner of her she saw what looked like to be Cale, Dais, and Sekhment standing on the wing. She blinked and looked again and they where gone. "Please tell me those dirty bustards didn't do this." Akira thought out load. 

"Who, did what?" Alex asked.

Akira turned her head and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by yet another explosion. Then she could fell the plane loss all power, as it started to fall. Akira looked out her window. *Not again.* She thought as she saw the ground. She breasted herself for the impact. Then the plane hit the ground. Akira was knocked out by the impact.

She awoke about ten minutes the later, to find that she was pinned in her seat. She tried to move, but was stopped by a sharp pain in her side. She looked down to find a large hole in the side of her shirt. And the hole was covered in blood. She gently put her hand on her side. She lifted her hand away from her side to find it cover in blood. She gasped and undid her seat belt. Then slowly got to her feet. She looked around to find that she was the only one left on the plane. There were no bodies of anyone. She was the only one on the plane. She kicked out a window and slowly cradle out. 

"Well, how was the plane ride the second time. Looks to me you got a little hurt this time." Came a woman's voice from behind her.

Akira spun around to find a young girl with dark blue hair, and blue eyes. Her eyes where glowing with evil. And Akira didn't know how she knew how she was, but she just looked so familiar. "What the hell do you wont Kayura?!" Akira demanded.

"So you do know who I am. It's a started. Master Talpa can bring back the rest of your memory." Kayura said, as she jumped down off of the top of the plane and in front of Akira.

Akira took a step backwards, not talking her eyes off of Kayura.

Then Akira heard a couple of voices. She turned her head, to find two firefighter running towards her. She looked back to where Kayura had been standing. But, she was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Akira, wake up." Rowen said, as he gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" Akira asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"You fell a sleep." Sage answered, with a smile small.

"Oh." Akira said, returning the smile. 

"Anyway, you ready to go home?" Ryo said, as the group got to their feet.

"Yes, let's go." Kento said, as he started walking towards the parking lot.

Akira smiled and slowly got up. She could fell a sharp pain in her side. Knowing exactly what in was she did her best at hiding the pain from the guys. 

Sage watched her get up. He noticed that she was holding her side and something about the look in her eyes just wasn't right.

Akira looked over at Sage, noticing that he had already figured out that there was something wrong. Akira stepped up next to him. "I'll tell you later." She whispered in his ear. "Please just pretend you don't notice." She said, looking into his eyes.

Sage could see something was defiantly wrong. He could also see the fear and pain in her eyes. He nodded.

"Hey are you two coming!" Ryo yelled.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Akira yelled back. She looked back at Sage and smiled softly, then took a hold of his hand. "Sage I'll be find. Come on lets go home." 

Sage sighed and returned the smile. "K."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time they had gotten home. All of the guys had noticed Akira side. And she had promised to tell them about it when they had gotten home. So, when they did, Sage had healed her wounded. She told her dream to the guys and Mia.

Akira decided to skip dinner and try and get some sleep. After dinner Sage, walked up to Akira's room to find her a sleep. He smiled softly as he brushed a hair out of her face. Then went back downstairs.

About a half an hour later, White Blaze came into Akira's room and gently licked her face. Akira giggled and opened her eyes. "Was up boy?" Akira asked putting a hand on his head. White Blaze licked her again, then gently rapped his large jaws around her small wrist. Try as hard as he could not to hurt her, he gently pulled her out of bed. "White Blaze what's wrong boy?" She asked. He nudged her leg, then walked towards the door. Akira was still dressed in her school uniform, but she grabbed her sweatshirt and followed him down the stairs. Noting that everyone was gone, she followed White Blaze outside. But as they approached the woods, she stopped. Akira didn't like the way the air felt. It had the feel of evil. She felt the evil move. It was behind her. She spun around to find Mia and the five Ronins caught in a web. She immediately know who had intrepid them. "All right Warlords, where the hell did you disappear to?!" Akira yelled, not moving any part of her body except her eyes. But she knew very well, that she wasn't going to be able to see them. She had noted that their speed had increased and so had their strength. 

"Well, sleeping beauty finally decided to gone the fight." Came Kayura's voice from behind her.

Akira spun around to face her. Then the three Warlords jumped out from their hiding places. "Amazing to see you four working together. I mean, I thought you guys hated each other." Akira said, as she got into a fighting stance. 

"Yes, well. I don't need their help in disposing of you. Or getting you back to Master Talpa." Kayura said, drawing her swords. "I don't really know why they had so much trouble trying to capture you the first time. Your just a little girl, who doesn't remember her power."

"Is that right. Well, if I recall right. It was that little girl who kicked all three of the Warlords asses lest time we fought." Came Kento's voice from his position in Dais's web. 

"Maybe so, but its going to be a little harder to beat us this time, my dear." Cale said, as he shot one of his attacks through the web. Causing the Mia and the guys to scream in pain. "Especially, without the help of the Ronins." He laughed at their pain. 

"Let them go, it me you wont. They have no part in this. Let them go." Akira said, her anger building.

"Well, you do know you hold their lives in your hands. You come with us back to see Master Talpa and we let them go. And if you refuse, they die. As easy as that." Kayura said, with a shrug and a smart-ass smile.

"What's the catch?" Akira asked, her anger still building.

"Way you don't trust me? Not far." Kayura said, still having her smart-ass smile on her face.

"Well, Kayura if I told you I trusted you, I would be lying." Akira said, on she too had a smart-ass smile on her face. 

"Well, let me run throw this again, if you don't came with us, the Ronins and the girl get a slow and pain full death. And......." She jumped in to the air, then jumped into the web and took a hold of Sage by the neck, then cut him down. Landing on her feet, she tightened her grip on Sage's neck, then held one of her sword up to his neck. 

"And, what?" Akira asked, as her anger built. 

"And you get to watch me kill your boyfriend here." Kayura said, as she pierced the skin on Sage's neck. Not much just a little scratch. 

"Let them go." Akira growled. Then a faint green dragon started glowing on Akira's forehead.

"No, I don't think so." Kayura smiled evilly. Then she looked over at Cale, who shot yet another one of his attacks throw Dais's web. The remaining Ronins and Mia screamed in pain. Then Kayura looked back at her then sunk her blade a little deeper into Sage's neck. And as she did, Sage to screamed in pain..

Akira tightened her fists. Then the symbol on her forehead became a brighter. Then finally Akira's rage snapped, and a bright white light circled around her. And when the light dimmed, it relieved Akira in a long black sleeveless chinese dress, with a huge white lightning bolt down the front. Her necklace hung from her neck and her dagger had magically transformed into a long sword. The sword looked exactly like the dagger, only bigger. Akira drew her sword and called, "I call forth the Power of the Dragon, Take my friends out of the hands of evil." As Akira said this, her body started to glow a bright white light. Then the light formed into a dragon and flow into the web and picked up the four Ronins and Mia, then came around and took Sage out of Kayura's hands. Then the dragon gently laded them down behind Akira, and returned to her body.

"Very good Akira, you regarded your memories all by yourself. I must say I'm impressed." Kayura said, with a evil smile.

"I suggest you leave before I get really pissed and decide to kill you." Akira said, pointing her sword at Kayura.

"You kill me. I must say, that's funny." Kayura laughed. "My dear, you could try."

"K." Akira said, jumping into the air and landing right in front of Kayura. 

Kayura smiled evilly. "I know you where going to do something foolish like that." She said, taking one of her swords and shoving in throw Akira's stomach. 

Akira screamed in pain and feel to her knees.

"Now, Master Talpa is waiting." Kayura said, putting a hand on Akira's shoulder and getting ready to tele-port her to the Dynasty. But, Akira throw her sword up into Kayura's side. Kayura screamed in pain and also fell to her knees. 

Akira slowly rose to her feet. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the Warlords two months ago. And I'm only going to say this once, so listen and listen well. There is no why in hell I'm going with you to the Dynasty. So you can tell your master to kiss my fucking ass. Now get out of here before I decide to kill you all." Akira said, pointing her blade at Kayura's neck. "Understand Kayura dear?"

Kayura growled in anger then disappeared, along with the Warlords.

Akira let out a sigh of relief then turned to see how the guys and Mia where doing. Seeing that Rowen was the one who was holding Sage up, Akira could tell that he had already used up the rest of his strength and healed the rest of the guys and Mia. Akira smiled softly. "Hold still." She said, closing her eyes, and as she did her body started to glow again, and the dragon appeared. Only this time the dragon rapped it self around Sage and healed his wounds. The dragon returned to Akira's body and she opened her eyes and smiled. "Feel better?" She asked.

"Much, thanks." Sage answered, as Rowen let go of him. 

Akira noticed his eyes had focused on her side. Which was where Kayura had hit her. "Don't even think about it. I'll be fine for a couple of days, Sage. You're still not strong enough. I'll be fine, I promise."  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About two days after the battle. Akira, Mia, and the guys where still a little weak, there full strength had not fully returned yet. About and hour after dinner, the doorbell rang. "I got it." Akira said, as she got up and went to the door. Akira opened the door and her smile turned to a frown. "Hi mom, Hi dad." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, ok, I know it's a lllllloooooonnnnnnggggggg chapter. But it's done. Listen, e-mail me your thoughts on the story. I really hope you like it. Go to go. Laters. *chibi wave* 


	6. Invasion of the Parents

__

Author's Note: Hey, about the same headline thingy as always. Telling you that I did **NOT** make, draw, or have anything to do with the making of the Ronin Warriors or any of the Ronin Warriors cast. Thanks and Happy Readings. ^_^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~ Sorceress ~

By: Lady Une

Chapter Six ~ Invasion of the Parents!

"Umm..............." Was all Akira could say, before her mother throw her arms around her. "Mom, Could you please let go?" Akira asked, but her mother wouldn't let go she tightened her grip. Akira could fell the wound in her side, from where Kayura had hit her with her Star Light Swords, slowly being torn open again. Akira did her best to try and hid the pain from her parents. "Mom, it's good to see you too. But, could you let me go, please?" Akira asked again. This time her mother let go and looked at her. Akira put her hand on her side and noticed that the wound had been reopened and it was bleeding. *Shit* Akira thought as she looked from her hand to her mother and father.

"Hey Akira who is it?" Come Kento's voice, as he walked out into the hallway to see who was at the door. He stopped and stared blankly when he saw the look on Akira's face as she turned around.

"Akira, honey. Who is that and what happen to you? Your hurt." Akira's mother said, as Akira led them into the living room. 

She stopped and looked at Kento. And flashed him a look. That said, sit down and I'll tell you who they are in a sec. But, watch what you say. Akira, Kento, and Akira's parents had entered the living room and now all the guys where staring blankly at Akira's parents. But, Akira gave them the same look as she had given Kento. She turned to her parents who where now standing in the doorway. "Umm....... Mom, Dad these are my friends. Umm......Kento, Cye, Ryo, Sage, and Rowen. Mia is somewhere around here. I think she is still in the computer room. But, ah. Guys these are my parents. John and Becky Martin." She said, introducing the guys and her parents. Just then White Blaze walked up behind Akira's parents. 

Akira's mom jumped behind Akira. "What is that thing?" 

"Mom, calm down. White Blaze won't hurt you." Akira answered, scratching the tiger on the head. 

"Listen, why don't you guys get comfortable and I'll go get some tea." Cye said, as he got up from where he was sitting.

"And I'll go get Mia." Sage said, also getting up from where he was sitting.

"I'll come too. Mom, Dad, we'll be right back." Akira said, closely following Sage. Akira took hold of his hand to stop him. "Sage hold on a sec."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked. He could tell by the look in her eyes that something was wrong. 

"How the hell did they find me here? I don't understand." Akira said, a little too loud.

"Shhh..." Sage said, putting a finger against her lips. "I don't know. But, we can figure that out later. Let just go get Mia." He whispered, gently tightening his grip on her hand and walking towards the computer room. Where Mia was still typing away on her computer.

"Hey guys, was up?" She asked, as they walked in the doorway. "Who was at the door?"

"Well, we can tell you. But, to be honest you might not believe us." Akira answered. 

"Ok..." Mia said, a little confused. 

"Mia save what ever your working on and come with us." Akira said.

"K, hold on." Mia said, turning around and saving her information she had just found. "Now is it safe to ask what's going on?" She asked, turning around in her chair but not getting up.

"Well, my parents showed up." Akira answered.

"You're joking? Right?" Mia asked, knowing that Akira wasn't joking, because of both her and Sage shared the same serious look in their eyes. "Ok, maybe your not joking."

"Nope, they're in the living room right now. Which reminds me, we'd better go save the others. Because knowing my father, they're going to need it. And all he has to do is look at them. My dad has scared a lot of my guy friends, with just the look." Akira said, as all three of them made their way towards the living room. They entered and as soon as they had walked into the living room Akira caught her father's glance. And she know exactly way her father gave her the death glare. She had forgotten that she and Sage had been holding hands. "Oh, shit." Akira whispered under her breath.

Sage looked at her, in confusion. "What?" He asked, in a whisper. 

Akira didn't answered, she just brushed her thumb against his hand and looked at him. Then looked towards her father.

Sage understood what she was trying to say and smiled, then let go of her hand.

Akira smiled back, then went over to sit with her parents. After sitting in between her parents she looked at both of them and smiled. Her parents smiled, then Akira noticed her fathers look at Sage. Akira looked over at Sage. Akira could tell he was starting to get a little unconvertible. Akira dropped her head.

After about an hour and half of filling her parents in about what had happened over the two months. Akira had noticed that her parents where getting a little tired. Akira yawned. Noticing that her mom had seen the yawn she smiled. Her mom had smiled back and yawned herself. Akira giggled a little. Then looked over towards Mia. "Hey Mia, would you mind if my parents bunk in my room tonight?" Akira asked.

"Sure, that would be find." Mia smiled. "Just let me go change the sheets."

"Thanks." Akira said, returning the smile. Then she looked back at her parents and giggled softly at their looks. "It's ok. I don't mind sleeping on the couch for a couple of days. Besides it's getting late. And I think we are all getting tired." Akira said, looking from her parents to the guys. 

The guys smiled and yawned. "Sleep sounds good." Ryo said.

"Your room is ready." Mia said, as she walked back into the living room.

"Come on, you two. Follow me." Akira said, getting up from where she was sitting. Her parents were a little too tired to argue. So they got up and followed Akira up the stairs and into her room. "I know they don't look very conformable, but believe me they are. Night guys."

"Akira, wait." Her father said, grabbing her arm before she could leave the room.

"What?" Akira asked.

"The question your mother asked you earlier. The question you refused to answer. What happen?" He asked, poking her in the side.

"Ouch." Akira said, as she jerked her arm out of her father's grasp. "What was that for?" Akira snapped.

"Watch your town of voice young lady. Now answered my question." Her father said, in an angry town of voice.

"I slipped and fell on a piece of glass during science class." Akira lied.

"You're lying. What really happen?" Her father said, his voice getting angrier. "I want the truth."

"If I told you the truth, you would yell and scram at me. Then you would choose to ignore it anyway. So tell me the point of telling you the truth." Akira said, her anger rising as well.

"It's the five guys downstairs, isn't it." He snapped back. "They did this to you, didn't they."

"How, dare you. You don't even know them. And I'm not about to let you blame them for something they did not do. Mia and the guys would never hurt me." Akira shot back. Then she turned towards the door. She put her hand on the doorknob, then turned around and looked at her father. "You know even though I've only been here for two months. Mia and the guys are closer to me then you two have ever been. You two never, ever took time to see me and Alex grow up. You two where always to involved in your work to even stop and talk to us for five minutes. Dragging us into different schools every year. Dragging us across the country. You never stopped to think or even ask on how we felt about doing that. You just assumed that we didn't have any problems with having to move every year." With that Akira walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She took a deep breath. Then she heard one of the boards, on the wooden floors squeak. She turned her head to find Sage, standing on one of the stairs. His arms crossed in front of his chest.

"A little harsh. Don't you think? I mean your parents have only been here for about two hours and your already arguing." He said.

Akira didn't answer. She started to walk down the stair, but Sage grabbed her arm before she could go any farther. 

"Don't just walk away from me." He said. 

Akira shot him a look. "Listen Sage, I really don't want to start arguing with you. Please, not right now." She said, jerking her arm out of his hand and taking a couple more steps down the stairs. She could hear him walk up the rest of the stairs and down the hall into his and Rowen's room. She signed and tried to keep herself from crying. She walked down the hall to find that everyone but Mia and Sage where in the living room. She made her into the kitchen, to find Mia cleaning off the cups. "Hey Mia. I'm going to the shed and take my anger out on the punching bag. If anyone asked or wants to know where I am. Ok?" 

"Sure, you ok?" Mia asked. "You look like your going to start crying."

"I'll tell ya later. But, right now I need to go beat the shit out of the bag. Thanks though." Akira said, as she opened the back door and made her way towards the small shed. Akira slowly opened the door. Once in, she shut the door and lit a couple of candles. She slipped off her boots. Then turned on a small radio, but not too loud, she didn't want to disturb anyone. Being sense in was late. She gently pulled her hair back in a lose braid. Not bothering to put on some gloves she started punching the bag. After a few good punches, Akira's knuckles started to bleed. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About a half an hour had pasted. Mia was just making her way up to her room. When she saw Sage step out into the hallway. Mia smiled. 

Sage returned the smile. "Hey Mia, you know where Akira is?" He asked. 

"Yeah, she's out releasing her anger on the punching bag. And by the look on her face, when she went out about thirty minutes ago, she looked really upset. To tell you the truth, I'd really hate to be the punching bag right about now." Mia said, before she disappeared into her room. "Night Sage." She said, before shutting the door.

"Night Mia." He said, as he made his way down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and out the door. Then made his way across the back yard towards the shed. He looked in the window on the door, to find Akira still pounding on the bag. He shook his head lightly and smiled softly. Then he opened the door, not really caring if she heard him come in or not. Noticing that she hadn't noticed, he slipped off his shoes and walked up behind her. He gently took a hold of her hands and noticed that she had not put any gloves on, and her knuckles where all torn up. He could fell her jump. He rapped his arms around her. "Shhh." He whispered, in her ear. As he felt her tense up. "Calm down." Then he focused his healing powers to his hands and he healed her knuckles. 

After he finished, Akira turned around and looked at him. Tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Sage smiled lightly. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap." He said, gently whipping her tears.

Akira caught his hand and looked him in the eyes. "No, you were right. I guess it shows what kind of relationship I have with my parents. Well, with my father at lest." She said, smiling lightly.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked, a little confused.

"Well, my dad and I never really have ever gotten along. He's always hated everything I liked. Friends, guys, sports. You know what I mean." Akira answered.

"I think I understand now." Sage smiled.

Akira smiled back. Then there was a loud thud outside the door. Sage spun around, keeping Akira behind him. 

Akira gently put hand on his shoulder. She closed her eyes trying to see if she could fell, what ever it was, life's energy. She noted that it was not evil. 

Sage took a small step forwards.

"Sage wait." Akira said, gently grabbing his arm.

He turned around and looked at. "What?" He asked, a little confused.   


"The life force isn't evil." Akira answered.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked, still confused.

"I'll tell you later. But, I think I know who's outside." Akira answered.

"Who?" Sage asked.

"My father." Akira answered, as she walked to the door. Akira looked throw the window, to find her father standing outside. Akira rolled her eyes, then opened the door. "What?" Akira asked coldly.

"What are you doing out here?" Her father snapped back.

"Beating the shit out of a punching bag. Is that ok, sir?" Akira said, her voice icy and cold.

Her father shot her a look and opened his month to say something else, but Akira cut him off. "Listen Dad, I'll be in, in a little while. You can yell at me then. Ok?" She said, her voice still icy.

He tried to argue, but Akira cut him off again. "Goodnight, Dad." 

He shot her a look, but gave up. "I wont to talk to you when you get inside. You hear me?!" He said.

"Yes, goodnight." Akira said. With that her father turned and walked back into the house. Akira sighed and shut the door. Then turned back to Sage. "See what I mean?"

"I think I understand." Sage answered.

Akira walked over to him and smiled. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm not in the lest bit tired." She said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sage asked.

"Honestly, I think I'll let you decide that one." She answered, as she rapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small sexy smile. 

"K. I think I can manage to do that." Sage said, rapping his arms around her waist. 

"K, good. But, let's get out of this shed. Its getting kind stuffy in here. Besides I don't know if my father really listened to me and went back to bed." Akira said, as she made her way over to the where her boots where laying and slipped them back on, not bothering to put her dagger back. She walked over to the small table that was holding the radio and candles. She turned off the radio and blow out the candles, then laid her dagger down on the table.

Sage watched her, and then he walked up behind her as she blow out the candles and rapped his arms around her waist. "One thing first." He whispered. Then he put a hand on Akira's side, were the wound was and healed it. "Knowing that was still there, was driving me nuts." He said and smiled as she turned around. 

Akira smiled. "Thanks."

"So, where too?" He asked.

" I don't know. Any ideas?" Akira asked.

"Nope. Sorry." Sage answered.

"I got one. Being sense I'm getting a little kinky, I purpose a race." Akira said.

"And what kind of race would this be?" Sage asked.

"Well, a race to see if you can catch me or not." Akira answered. 

"K, and the prize? What do I get if I catch you?" He asked.

"Well, if you catch me, you can have me. How does that sound?" Akira asked.

"Sounds fun. When do we start?" Sage answered. 

Akira smiled and turned towards the door. "Follow me." She said, before she walked out the door. Sage followed. Akira walked to the edge of the woods, then stopped. She turned to face Sage and smiled. " No course. Just running throw the woods and if you catch me, you get me. K?" 

"I think I got it." Sage answered, with a smile.

"Good." Akira said, as she jumped into a tree. "Go." She yelled.

"Hey no far." Sage yelled back, as he took off running into the woods. 

Akira jumped from tree to tree. She could she Sage. He was running right below her. Akira smiled and looked up. She could see the faint image of the lake. *Perfect.* She thought, as she jumped down out of the trees. Just a few feet in front of Sage. 

"Hey." He said, as he saw her.

Akira smiled and took off running. Akira decided that she didn't feel like getting wet, so she made her way around the edge of the lake. 

Sage saw which way she went and knew what she we going for. She was heading for the cave on the other side of the lake. He smiled and knew a small short cut. It took about half the time for sage to get to the cave then it did Akira. Sage walked into the cave. Then he could her Akira she was not running anymore, she was walking very slow. Sage jumped behind a large rock and waited for her to pass. He saw her pass and smiled. "Got ya." He said.

Akira spun around and saw him. She smiled and dodged him. "Come on Sage. You can do better then that." Akira said, teasingly, as she did a couple back flips away from him. Then started running deeper into the cave.

Sage smiled and shook his head, and then he too started to run again. 

After a couple of minutes, Akira looked behind her to find that Sage was nowhere to be seen. She turned back around to find the she had come up on a dead end. "Damn." She said as she stopped and looked at the wall for a few seconds, and as she turned around Sage was standing. "Oh, shit." Akira said, as she jumped. 

Sage smiled and gently grabbed her wrists and backed her into the wall, pinning her hands over her head. "Got you." He said, with a smile.

"No far, I didn't know this was a dead end." Akira argued, playfully. 

Sage shrugged. "You should know most caves have dead ends." 

"Yeah, I guess." Akira said, with a sexy smile. "You win. Now all I have to do, is to think of a good way give you your prize." Akira said, as she slid her hands out of his grasp and rapped them around his neck. 

Sage smiled and put his hands around her waist. 

Akira smiled again and pulled him a little closer, so she was all the way against the wall and Sage was on top of her. "I got one..." She whispered, pulling him closer to her.

"And that would be?" Sage asked, moving willingly. 

"You'll see." Akira smiled, then she moved up and gently pressed her lips to his. Then she pulled away, after a few seconds. She smiled again and looked into his eyes. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." 

Sage smiled softly. "And you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that." He said, as he gently moved his left hand down her leg and his right hand up by the side of her neck. He smiled, then gently kissed her again.

Akira kissed him back and slid her arms a little tighter around his neck. She could fell his gently clawing up her leg. *Damn, does he have good hands.* Akira thought. 

This time Sage was the one who pulled away. He looked at her and smiled softly. 

Akira smiled back. "What?" She asked.

Sage shook his head, and smiled again. "Come on, its getting late. Your father is going to have a fit." He answered.

Akira giggled. "Oh well." She said, with a shrug.

Sage smiled and took a hold of her hand. "Come on." He said, gently pulling her away from the wall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Have fun?" Came Ryo's voice form the living room.

Sage and Akira jumped as they entered the living room and heard Ryo's voice. "Hey, do you really have to scar me like that?" Akira whispered, as she turned on a small table lamp.

Ryo shrugged and smiled. "Your father wants to talk to you." 

"I know. But I really don't want to talk to him." Akira answered.

Sage chuckled a little.

"What I don't. And I'm not going to tonight." She said, as she sat down on one of the couches. 

"Why not?" Ryo asked.

"Because, if we don't talk, we'll start yelling and by doing that we will wake up the whole house. And by how quiet it is I'd say mostly everyone is asleep. And they only one that will be able to sleep throw me and my dad screaming at each other would be Kento, and that's only if he is really lucky." Akira said.

"Well, honestly I don't think you two could wake Kento up. Because the only thing that can wake him up is the smell of food." Sage said.

Akira shrugged. "Maybe. But, I really don't wont to wake everyone up. So, I will just get yelled at tomorrow."

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." Ryo yawned, as he got up and disappeared into the hallway. White Blaze following close behind.

Akira sat down on the largest couch in the living room and looked at Sage. "Well, I guess I get the couch." She smiled.

Sage shook his head and smile back. "Well, I'd stay down here with you, but your father would find us, and that give him another reason to yell at you and hate me. So, I think I'd better sleep upstairs." 

Akira smiled. "Good idea."

Sage walked over to her and gently kissed her forehead. " Night."

"Night Sage."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, chapter six is none. Sorry it took me so long to get this one up. But, being a freshman in high school is a lot harder then may seem or look. I'll try not to take so long on chapter seven. Keyword being **TRY. **Please review. Laters *chibi wave* 


End file.
